Women behind the Marauders
by kitcatofthenight
Summary: Isabella 'Bella' Holloway, and Melinda Garret are best friends with Lily Evans. Watch as they the three of them cope with the Marauders. With the War looming, its gonna be hard. Year 4
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Hey Guys, Its Kit, I went back and did some editing, nothing major, just spelling etc. And we changed the ages from 16 to 14.**

* * *

Isabella Holloway sighed as she walked down the long corridor from the Great Hall, in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She a was a fourth year Gryffindor, and was on her way back from lunch early. She was headed towards her dorm to lay down before her next class, charms. Bella shivered slightly as a draft went throughout the corridor, it was the middle of October, and Halloween was in two weeks. Suddenly Bella felt herself flying through the air, she barley managed to put her arms in front of her face before she hit the floor.

She bit her lip to hold back a yelp of pain. She laid there stiffly for a minute, before she slowly stood up only, to almost fall back down again. _'Great.'_ She thought, and slowly moved herself to the wall and slid down against it, and pulled her knees against her chest. Her left knee was already bruised. She grumpily blew a strand of her brown hair away from her eyes. She felt through her pocket for her wand. _'Yes!' _She thought happily as she pulled out the eleven inch maple and owl feather.

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled waving wand in a sharp flick. A silver panther burst from the wand and trotted over to Bella. "Go get Melinda and lead her back here." The panther seemingly nodded and trotted off. Bella nodded herself and pocketed her wand before looking at what tripped her. There on the floor where she just walked the stone floor had lifted. _'But that's impossible. The castle is magic.'_ She thought, She pulled out her wand again

"Evanesco." She flicked her wand again and 'pop' was heard, and a banner floated up from the stone. '_This prank was brought to you by The Marauders, Mooney, Prongs Wormtail and Padfoot._' Bella's green-brown eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

Melinda Garrett looked up from her 4th year transfiguration textbook to find her best friend, Bella's, patronus coming towards her and put all of her stuff in her bag, and grabbed her wand immediately, because Bella _never_ used a patronus unless something was wrong, and then went off running after Bella's patronus. When Melinda got to Bella she could see Bella curled up and crouched down next to her and asked her what happened. When Bella ground out 'marauders' that was all Mel needed to make her see red.

Once Mel had Bella safely in the hospital wing and Bella was being checked over, Mel went looking for the marauders, and Merlin, they better be ready because they were gonna have hell to pay.

Bella looked up to see her best friend running toward her with a half worried half murderous expression her face. Once Melinda had got her to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey had fretted over her knee and made her take nasty tasting potions, she slumped against the pillows and waited. When Mel found the marauders they were in the library (a shock, and probably the first time there for all except Remus) with Lily, and Mel walked over and half hugged Lily quickly before turning the marauders and looked at them in extreme anger

"Lucy, you got some splainin' to do!" Lily laughed at the quote, knowing what it meant, but then questioned Mel's anger.

"Wait, what did they do, this time?" Mel glared and the boys and turned to Lily,

"Lil, Bella's in the hospital wing because of their pranks!" she screeched as she pointed to them.

* * *

Sirius Black wasn't in the best mood, first Remus( his fellow Marauder, Moony) and Lily, James's(Prongs) girlfriend drug him and the other Marauder's to the library of all places to _study_. Sirius almost gagged at the word, He didn't need to study, he was one of the top ten students after all.

"I bet you ten gallons that Remus becomes the only Marauder Professor, Padfoot." James joked, Sirius gave him a smirk,

"I'll take that bet Prongs." He snickered, he and James did a low high five to seal the deal.

"Uh oh Pads. Here comes Garrett and she looks mad." Sirius turned and James was right, Melinda was storming towards them. She half hugged Evans before turning to the four of them. "Lucy, you got some splainin' to do!" She yelled, well more like shrieked. Lily laughed at the quote but quieted seeing the look on Garrett's face. Sirius looked at her confused,

"What did they do now?" He heard Lily ask.

"Lil, Bella's in the Hospital Wing because of their pranks!" Melinda exploded. Sirius, James and Remus felt themselves pale, they never met for Bella to get that prank. That was met for Malfoy and the snakes. Lily turned and glared at them, her face turning as red as her hair. _"Boys!"_ She snarled. Sirius gulped, "W-we never met for Bella to get that prank!" He stuttered. "You better have a really good apology for her, because you WILL apologize!" Mel screamed at the boys.

"I don't care if it wasn't MEANT for her, but it got her. I don't want to hear excuses; I just want you to apologize. She'll probably forgive before I will, and that's saying something." Mel was on a role. Lily was so angry you could see her actually _turn_ red.

"I can't believe you boys pulled a stunt like that. See, you got someone innocent hurt, and it was one of MY friends, too." Lily pointed at them,

"You will go and apologize right now, even if Mel and I have to hog-tie you and levitate you to her to get you to do it." On the way to the hospital wing the Marauders were trying to get Mel to talk to them, but she remained silent, and only spoke to Lily. Lily on the other hand made the boys feel _**really **_guilty the whole way there. Bella had her charms book floating in front of her and a piece of parchment and quill out and was taking notes. She was back in her uniform but still in bed. She looked up as the door opened. She stared at the group for a second before looking at her watch,

"That was quicker then usual." Bella said to Mel and Lily, but smiled at them. The boys just stood there quietly feeling guilty and uncomfortable.

"It was, we figured it would've taken at least 20 minutes longer to get them to feel this guilty." Lily and Bella giggled.

"Seriously though, you guys really need to be more careful, or come up with a way for it only to go off for Mr. High and Mighty. We don't need anybody else getting hurt." The boys shared a glance that showed that they hadn't thought of that at all. Bella laughed, but then quieted and stared at the boys, waiting. The boys glanced at each other and sighed as one.

"Look Bella." James began,

"We're really sorry." Sirius continued,

"We didn't mean for it to hurt you." Remus finished off. Bella looked at them all thoughtfully for a second. "Your forgiven on one condition." The boys gulped, Bella was known to make them do embarrassing things. Bella grinned evilly, and stood up, and gathered her books.

"You have to carry all of our" she motioned to Mel, Lily and herself. "for two months." She finished piling her books on Sirius's arms, ignoring the shock she felt when their hands touched. "That's it?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. "For now." Bella smirked and turned to the girls, and she limped a little on her left knee but ignored it. Mel, Bella and Lily walked away from the boys laughing evilly at Bella's evil way to punish them. It was time to head down to the Great Hall for dinner, but they were stopped by Mr. High and Mighty himself.

"Hey mudblood, mudblood's friends, I was just talking to my friends," he pointed to the three Slytherins behind him "That I think it's really quite disgusting the way you *cough* girls run around this school together like you are in some sort of freak show relationship." Bella having heard this, and was already slightly testy because of her sore knee lost her patience and punch _it_ in the face. Malfoy glared at the girls, but ran off grasping his profusely bleeding nose. Bella smirked after him shaking her hand out slightly "That felt good." She nodded to herself before turning around, Lily looked horrified, Mel looked half amused and half proud, and the boys were slack jawed.

"That…." James muttered,

"Was awesome!" Sirius cut him beaming, he ran over to Bella and picked her up and spun her around twice.

"Okay okay, getting dizzy here!" Bella exclaimed half laughing. Sirius still grinning, put her down, Bella gave him a small dizzy smile. "Okay. I need food." She announced before she started down the hall as if nothing just happened. Mel and Lily followed Bella down to dinner,

"You know, you probably shouldn't have done that. You're gonna get a detention if he tattles, which we know he will." Lily told Bella. "I know," Bella whined "but he deserved it!" Mel walked over to Bella and looped arms with her

"He did deserve it. Big time, if you wouldn't have punched him, I would have." Lily looked flabbergasted. Sirius and Remus followed Bella and Mel closely, chatting about the fight and how you could hear Malfoy's nose actually crunch from the impact.

"And besides Lily. Malfoy wont tell he got punched by a Gryffindor girl." Bella said as they all walked in and sat at their house table. Bella and Sirius started piling food on their plates as did the other boys. "Yeah Evans. Malfoy is too proud." He smirked, motioning to the Snake table where Malfoy and his cronies were glaring at them. Mel snorted into her food and then smirked at Lily, they were going to have fun picking on Bella when they got back to the dorms. Lily grinned behind her book, slapping James when he took a fourth helping of pudding. "Seriously James, if you eat anymore you're going to explode, and I'm not sticking around to clean up the mess."

* * *

When dinner was finished she, Lily, and Bella all went up to the dorms, and as soon as they were out of earshot of the boys they mercilessly teased Bella to no end. "Guuuys! Stop." Bella whined, "What about you Lil? You just say no to James so he'll keep trying, and I know Mel blushed when Remus looks at her, when he thinks she doesn't notice." Bella teased them back as they entered their dorm. Bella waved to Marlene Warren before entering the bathroom and changing out of her uniform. She waved her wand over her bad, casting a warming charm before getting into it.

* * *

**What did you think??**

**Kit & Sei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm dissapointed no one reviewed, and so is Sei. But that wont stop us from writing.**

* * *

"Come on! It's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Mel and Lily yelled in unison as they jumped up and down on Bella's bed.

Bella swung at them because she didn't want to get up. "We'll tell Sirius that you loveeee him!" Bella sat bolt upright, "You will do no such thing!" Mel laughed.

"Aha! You don't deny it though!" Lily and Mel cackled at the new development.

"And I'll tell Remus and James you two love them." Bella said grumpily as she got out of her warm bed. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her favorite pair of jeans, they had straps crisscrossing from each hip, and a Gryffindor red sweatshirt. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her coat and Gryffindor scarf, and walked out of the room. "See you in the common room!" She called to her dorm mates, and walked, half tripping down to the Gryffindor common room.

All of the of the Marauders, including Peter were there. Bella sighed, she didn't dislike Peter, but she didn't like him either…he seemed fishy. Bella walked over and plopped down on the couch besides Sirius.

"Morning Boys." She said, Sirius smirked at her

"Morning shorty." Bella huffed

"I'm not that short.." The group walked into the Great Hall and sat at their usual places at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Mel looked at Bella and Sirius and smirked at their everyday antics that were, in essence, them.

James and Lily were doing their usual bickering, and Remus, well Remus was Remus. He was quiet first thing in the morning, he didn't talk much in the mornings before he'd had his coffee or some sort of caffeinated drink. And then there was Peter. Mel didn't really like Peter, there was something sneaky about him. He was always following the boys. Doesn't he have any other friends? She thought. No, he probably doesn't. Mel felt like someone was watching her from another table and sure enough, there was.

It was Malfoy, and he looked like he was plotting something, she smirked to herself and waved over to him. He looked silly with a tomato red face with his ugly platinum blonde hair. Narcissa was fawning over him as usual. It never ceased to gross Mel out. She shook her head and gagged, then turned back to her friends.

Bella laughed as Sirius told her about the latest rumor, it was of Dumbledore and Sprout dating. She was still giggling when she turned to Mel. She was staring at the other Marauders with a thoughtful look on her face. Bella followed her eyes and smirked, Lily was yelling at James for something or another, and James was sitting there looking at her scared. Remus was still half asleep sipping coffee. And Peter was stuffing his mouth with more food then James and Sirius combined. And that was saying something.

Bella wrinkled her nose as she watched him, as far as she knew Peter didn't hang out with anyone but the Marauders. Which wasn't a bad thing, but everyone had other friends, her and Mel had Lily and Alice, James and Sirius had the team, and Remus had his study group thing. "

Bella?" Sirius asked her, "Hm?" Bella snapped out of her trance and looked over at him, he was staring at her, half amused. "The carriages are leaving in 5 minutes." He chuckled. "Oh." She blushed slightly standing up and putting on her coat and scarf. She shook Mel's shoulder. "Come on Mel."

Mel stared at the Marauders while she thought. '_What to do? How do I get Malfoy before he gets me? Or what if he goes after Bella? Ugh.'_ Mel didn't know what to do, but she refused to ask the boys for help.

She looked over at Bella and smiled over at her, but jerked her head around and out the window of the carriage to see Alice laying out in the snow next to a halted carriage that had its door open. It looks like her friend had fallen out of the carriage. Mel, Bella and Lily jumped out of their carriage to see what happened, and they saw Alice's roommate, Crystal, looking really angry. They turned to Alice to asked what happened.

Bella ignored Mel yelling at her for getting on the cold ground and kneeled down next to Alice. She helped Alice sit up, Alice nodded in thanks to Bella, "I'm fine…I guess The Slytherins thought you and the Marauders were in this carriage, because they spelled it so when I sat down, I got thrown out the door." Bella growled and turned back to their carriage and made a hand signal that Sirius had taught her, Sirius, James and Remus ran out of the carriage and jogged toward the others.

Bella got off the ground and repeated what Alice said. The boys growled, "Don't worry Alice." James said, "We'll take care of it." Sirius nodded and Remus nodded absentmindedly, with a thoughtful look on his face, probably already planning.

"Oh no you wont!" Lily said standing up,

"We should tell a teacher!" Sirius and Bella rolled their eyes,

"Like that would help Evans."

* * *

Mel was fuming. She couldn't believe that she didn't think that they would do that. She knew that Malfoy would try something, but something so unsuspected as that! Alice wasn't supposed to get hurt. And as Mel thought more of it the angrier she became and the angrier she got the more red she turned, until she finally exploded. She stormed off in search of Malfoy to give him a piece of her mind. And he was going to be lucky that she almost forgot she was a witch.

Bella swore when she saw Mel heading off to the Snake Carriage. "Remus!" She yelled, Remus followed her gaze and took off running after Mel.

"Mel!" He grabbed her arm, "Mel stop it!" He exclaimed, meanwhile Sirius helped Bella up,

"Oi! Frank!" He yelled across the trail. Frank Longbottom looked up and saw Sirius, Bella, James, Lily, and Alice. Sirius motioned to Alice and nodded, Frank nodded and jogged over to them and helped Alice up, taking her back to his carriage.

"She'll be safe with him." Sirius muttered to Bella, Bella nodded and unknowingly leaned back into Sirius's chest.

* * *

Mel stopped and turned to Remus and glared at him. "Why'd you stop me?" she asked him.

"I don't want you stooping to his level." He replied honestly. Mel rolled her eyes, but looked at him and realized that he was being completely honest and calmed down.

She looked over at Bella and smiled at what she saw. And then she felt stupid for flying off the handle the way she did, at least when there was so many people around.

Sirius grinned at Mel and Remus impishly, "Oi, Lovebirds! Lets get going to Hogsmeade eh?" Bella stifled a laugh at Mel and Remus's face before climbing up into the carriage, along with Lily, James and Sirius.

"Hey! Shut up!" Mel yelled back at them, but went running after them and jumped back into the carriage, leaving the door open for Remus to get in. "Oh it's so cold out there for so early in the fall season, don't you think?" Mel asked. Bella nodded, Bella didn't like the cold very much.

At Hogsmeade, Bella drug Sirius to Honeydukes so she could stock up on chocolate,

"Geez Bells, you're as bad as Moony!" He chuckled, Bella stuck her tounge out at him and paid for her bag of chocolate before they met up with the others at the robe shop.

"What are you two going as?" Lily asked as they walked into the shop, "Going as to what?" James asked confused, "The Costume ball duh." Bella said rolling her eyes. Just as if she had said one of the forbidden curses.

"B-ball?" Sirius stuttered his eyes wide, "What ball?!" James's voice was oddly high pitched.

"Okay, girls I think we're gonna have to explain this slowly…Costume….Ball….Halloween…What Are…you…going…As???" Mel said sarcastically. Remus looked at her like she was insane. "Ball?" Mel rolled her eyes, and looked to the other girls for help. Bella rolled her eyes, "A ball. You know dancing? We can dress up in costumes. Get it?" The boys just looked helplessly lost. "Ugh!" Bella threw her arms up in exasperation, and walked off into the rows of clothes.

Lily and Mel followed Bella over to the racks of clothing and started discussing what they were gong as. The boys followed helplessly as they tried to figure out what the girls had meant. "I think I'm going as a cat? Or maybe a fairy?" Bella said pulling out two costumes from the rack and holding them up to her, "What do you guys think?" She asked the girls

"Hmmm…" Lily said looking thoughtful, "I don't know, maybe a cross breed of both?" Bella and Mel looked disturbed by that idea.

"Maybe I'll go as a vampire, or something… What do you think?" Mel asked the girls. "Oh yes, A vampire will go so good with a werewolf." Bella laughed taking black pants and a black T shirt, grabbing cat ears and a cat tale, and going into the dressing room. She came out, dressed as a black cat. "Well?" She asked twirling around.

"I like it. You and Padfoot would go together sooo well." Mel told Bella. Lily laughed at their antics, and looked through the racks for her own costume. Mel held up a corset dress that reached her knees with black knee high army boots and went into the dressing room to change and came out. "I'll charm my hair black with purple highlights and charm my mouth to have fangs for the night. What do you think?" Bella nodded, her cheeks turning pink before she turned and changed out of her costume. Lily ended up picking a fairy costume, after they paid they met up with the boys at the three broomsticks.

"Hey where's Peter?" James asked, Sirius shrugged and put an arm around Bella's chair, and shoulders. "Haven't seen him since we got up today." Mel looked over and Bella and then over to Lily, signaling her to look at Bella, then smirked. It seemed like everybody but Bella noticed the action by Sirius.

"So have you boys looked for costumes yet?" Mel asked the boys. Just then Peter shows up, as if out of nowhere. "Wormtail!" Sirius shouted loudly, "Where have you been!?" "Uh…nowhere." Peter stuttered.

"To answer you're question Garret, me, Moony and Padfoot are going as the Three Musketeers." James said, Lily, Bella, and Mel started laughing hysterically at the mental picture that left etched in their brains. "Are you serious?" Bella asked. "Why, yes ma'am I believe I am. I was born Sirius and will remain so until I die." Sirius replied. Bella rolled her eyes and slapped Sirius playfully. He grasped the spot she just slapped, "Oooh I have been wounded!" He said dramtically. Bella stared at him for a moment before she started laughing hysterically.

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned over to Mel, "They really are made for each other." Mel smiled at Remus and nodded. "I agree. I can't see either of them with anybody but each other." Remus smiled and started eating his food and took a sip from his drink.

Mel watched the antics of the whole table with a smile and shook her head. She loved all of these people… well all but one of them.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm disappointed no one reviewed. I know there are people who like this story, the Alerts and Favorites are proof of that. So please review. If you do, I and Sei will review your stories.**

* * *

Bella rolled her eyes as Celia Stanford ran round the common room, like a chicken with its head cut off, muttering about make up and hair charms. She rolled her eyes and looked at Mel and Lily as the three of them climbed up to their dorm.

"No wonder guys think we're all nuts." She motioned to Edward Brown who was looking at Celia like she was nuts. Mel and Lily laughed as they opened the door to their room and walked in. Each went to get ready. Bella in her cat costume. Lily in her fairy costume. And Mel in the vampire costume. They all looked amazing when they were done and headed down to the common room to meet the boys. As soon as the girls stepped into the common room, the three Marauders looked up, Remus looked up first and his mouth popped open, and he smacked James on the head.

"Ow! What Moony?!" Remus pointed and James looked over and he grinned lopsidedly, he nudged Sirius hard. "Ouch! What the hell Prongs?!" When James didn't answer, Sirius followed his gaze and when he saw Bella, he whistled lowly, Bella blushed bright red, while Lily giggled. Mel stood there in an awkward stance, she didn't like all the attention. She liked being out of the spotlight and being in the spotlight sort of threw her off course.

"Well don't you boys look... nice..." Mel said quietly. Bella and Lily looked at her with concern. Mel was never this quiet. Ever.

"Well lets get going before Snape and Malfoy eat all the food." James joked, putting his arm around Lily and started down to the great hall, the rest of them followed. They found a table where they could all sit together. Bella began bobbing her head to the music, The Witch Sisters were playing, how Dumbledore got them she didn't know, and really didn't care. Sirius saw her and smirked, he grabbed her hand and led her on to the dance floor.

"Sirius! What are you doing?! You know I cant dance!" Bella whined, half stumbling after Sirius.

"To bad." Sirius chuckled. Mel laughed and grinned as she saw Bella having fun, even if she was tripping over her own feet, and Mel noted that it was definitely because of Sirius. Lily gave in to James' pleas for her to dance with him, and they were smiling and laughing and having fun. Remus was over talking to one of the boys in their year who she didn't recognize... She smiled at the thought that they were all happy.

Remus finished talking to Luke Abbot and walked up to Mel, "Want to dance?"

Bella looked over and saw Remus talking to Mel, and by the look on her face she was getting asked to dance. Bella laughed,

"What?" My dancing isn't that bad.." Sirius joked looking at her, Bella giggled, "Its not that." Sirius raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead he twirled Bella again, making her laugh and blush. Something Sirius thought impossible.

"Well, Well, Well." A voice drawled, Sirius tensed and slowly turned around so Bella was behind him.

"Yes Narcissa?" He snapped venomously. Bella flinched slightly at the tone, but said nothing.

"Oh nothing Cousin, I was just thinking that, Aunty Walburga, would love to know about you and this _half-blood_." She sneered, saying the word like it was something foul. Sirius growled and reached for his wand.

"Sirius." He felt a small hand on his forearm, he tore his eyes away from his cousin, and looked to see Bella, gripping his arm from behind.

"Don't please." Sirius sighed nosily though his nose, but nodded. He turned back to his cousin.

"Don't you think you should be getting back to Malfoy?" Narcissa started, she seemed to forget about him,

"Of course. Have fun with your little…._girlfriend._" She walked away. Bella finally noticed what she was dressed as, a naughty devil. She smirked, how fitting.

"Come on Sirius…forget about her lets just have fun." She said when she noticed him still glaring in his cousins direction. He looked down and nodded, smiling. "Alright Bells."

* * *

Mel smiled up at Remus and nodded, took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. She couldn't believe how much they had grown up. She closed her eyes and smiled as they danced. When she opened her eyes she saw that Remus was studying her face.

"What is it, Remus?" he shook his head and blushed, "Nothing" he replied. Mel smiled, and turned her head to see Bella with Sirius, and Narcissa walking away from them and shook her head. Later, she thought, she'd definitely be asking Bella what had happened later.

A while later Dumbledore announced it was time for the feast. Bella and Sirius reluctantly went back to the table. When they got there only Lily and James were there.

"Padfoot? What was Narcissa doing talking to you?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Just being an ice queen." James winced in sympathy, "Sorry Mate." Sirius just nodded. Remus and Mel saw followed the group over to the table. They were talking about small, unimportant things while the rest of the group talked about Narcissa. Personally, Mel felt sorry for Sirius, having to be related to that thing must be hard for him.

"So Mel." Bella said turning to her smirking, Lily sat on her on there side snickering, "How was the dance?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." that only made Lily snicker louder. "What about you Miss Lily?" Bella asked, causing Lily to blush, while Bella snickered. After a while the feast came, and they started eating while laughing and joking. After dinner, the dance resumed, but Sirius grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the Great hall.

"Sirius? Where are we going?" Bella panted as they climbed up the moving stair cases.

"it's a surprise." Sirius chuckled. They arrived, a few minutes later at the Astronomy Tower.

"Sirius?" Bella asked quietly asked confusedly. Sirius just grinned at her, and led her to the edge, where he sat down, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Come on Bells, sit down." Bella gulped and shakily sat down, she hated heights. Sirius smiled at her, and pointed up at the sky.

"See that? That's the dog star." Bella leaned closer, "Where?" Sirius laughed and pointed to it again.

"Oh…" Bella gasped looking at it, forgetting how high up she was. Sirius grinned down at her just now noticing how close they were. Bella feeling eyes on her looked up, and blushed slightly. Sirius without actually thinking about it lowered his head and kissed her. Bella gasped slightly and froze, before closing her eyes and, kissed him back, or at least that's what she thought she was doing. After a few minutes Sirius pulled back, and smiled almost shyly at Bella. Bella blushed bright red,

"T-that was a good first kiss." She muttered lamely. Sirius grinned so wide Bella was sure he'd strain something, and kissed her again lightly. The freezing cold wind reminded Bella that, it was in fact, October and freezing. "C-can we go back in? It's kind of cold…" She trailed off. Sirius chuckled and nodded, he got to his feet and helped her up before they went back to the party.

* * *

When Bella and Sirius came back, Mel looked up and saw that Bella was blushing, a really red blush, and laughed openly and grinned. Bella looked at her and glared, but was still blushing. Lily looked over and started giggling. As Bella walked past the girls she smacked them playfully, Sirius was over talking to the boys and they were grinning and punching Sirius in the arm. Bella was still blushing as she walked over to Lily and Mel. She bit her lip, and looked at them, her eyes gleaming. She glanced around and nodded quickly. Lily squealed and started squeezing Bella to death.

"Oh my gosh! How was it?!" Lily asked in an excited whisper. Bella blushed and immediately turned into what they called "The shy Bella."

"It was...great." She whispered. Mel laughed at Lily's reaction to Bella's first kiss. Mel already knew it was going to happen when Sirius led her out of the Great Hall. She was glad Bella was happy and gave her a hug.

She then sat down to listen to the story of what happened. And as Bella explained Sirius came up behind Bella and squeezed her shoulder before sitting down next to her. Bella smiled at Sirius as she finished explaining. Sirius grinned at Bella and put an arm around her shoulders,

"Now all we need is to get Moony and Garrett together, eh Prongs?" He said jokingly over his shoulder. "Right you are Padfoot." James said sitting down beside Lily, and put his hand over hers. Bella giggled at Mel's horrorstricken face, and Remus's bright red face. Bella looked over at Lily and James, and smiled remembering the day Lily stopped hexing James.

(Flashback)

Lily, Mel and Bella were walking up to Gryffindor Common room, after their fifth year DADA class.

"I'm telling you, Lils. Mrs. Summer hates me." Bella said to Lily transferring her books to her other arm.

"And I'm telling you Bella-" Lily was cut off by a scream, the three witches looked at each other before running off in direction of the scream. There was a second or third year Ravenclaw huddled against the wall crying, her robes were torn, and she had a red mark on her face and a bleeding lip. In front of her was James, and another guy, Bella didn't recognize was behind held up in the air by James's wand glaring at him. Lily's face immediately took on the "I'm mad" look, and she put her hands at her hips.

"POTTER! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" She shrieked, Bella and Mel flinched. James looked up startled,

"L-Lily?" Then his eyes darkened. "I'm saving Jessica here fro Zach. He was going to..." James trailed off looking pained. Bella and Mel gasped and hurried over to the young girl, to get her covered and to the hospital wing. Lily looked gobsmacked, before she composed herself, "Well Potter. Lets get Zach to the Headmaster. The girls can take care of Jessica." She looked over to Mel and Mel nodded.

(End Flashback.)

Mel looked at Remus and sighed. She was tired, and she told her friends she was gonna go up and read or something up in their dorm. She stood up and told the girls she'd see them later on, she said goodnight to the boys. Sirius taunted Remus and told him that he should go catch up so that she wasn't walking up the staircases by herself, especially since Malfoy had taken an interest in Mel. Remus did as Sirius suggested and followed. Mel heard someone coming up behind her and froze,

"Mel, wait up!" she turned around and saw it was Remus she calmed down. "Remus, are you following me?" she asked him quietly.

"Well, umm, yeah I was…. I didn't think it was safe for you to walk back on your own." Mel smiled at him and thanked him for walking her back to the common room.

* * *

Bella smiled at Sirius, and giggled, Sirius grinned down at her and banged fists with James. "Phase one complete." They said together completely serious. Lily and Bella looked at each other and laughed. As the dance started winding down, Sirius and Bella started heading back to the tower, James and Lily were still in the Great hall, they wanted to stay and help clean up.

"Lion's den." Sirius said, once they were at the portrait. "Oh of course dears." The fat lady said, opening. Bella stepped in carefully, avoiding the things that could make her trip. Sirius followed her in, and they stood in the middle of the quiet common room. "

So..." Sirius started,

"So...The house is going to have a heart attack tomorrow at Breakfast." Bella laughed, Sirius grinned down at her, before bending down and kissing her.

"The boys will especially be upset..." Bella grinned impishly after she had pulled away. Sirius growled, "I'll prank every guy who even thinks about you like that."

Bella burst out laughing and stood up on her tip toes kissing his jaw. "Oh Sirius..." She said still chuckling.

She started to pull away when Sirius pulled her back and kissed her soundly, "Mine." He growled possessively. Bella laughed,

"Good night Sirius." She said pulling away and going up to her dorm.

* * *

Mel was laying on her bed reading a book when the girls came bursting in the room laughing and smiling, Mel laughed and rolled her eyes at the girls but smiled at them. Bella came over and plopped down on Mel's bed next to her,

"Oh my gosh, Mel! I had THE greatest night!" Mel grinned at her. Lily followed suit by sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"It was a good evening. I had SO much fun!" Mel laughed,

"I'm glad you guys had fun!" Lily and Bella looked at each other and then back at Mel,

"Sooo… How was your little stroll with Remus?" Mel rolled her eyes at them.

"He just walked me up to the common room, guys, that's it." Bella raised an eye brow at her but said nothing more. "Ugh, I have got to get out of this costume!" Lily grumbled as she attempted to get her 'fairy sandals' off. Bella laughed at Lily and walked into the bathroom and changed into her PJs and walked back out of the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She climbed into her bed,

"Honestly Melinda. He likes you, why don't you go for it?" Mel whined at hearing her given name. "Because….. I don't know, seriously does it matter though?" Bella looked over at Lily and they both looked at Mel and nodded. Mel groaned and flipped over to burry her face in the pillow. Bella sighed and drew the drapes around her bed. "Goodnight!" She called, receiving simliar repiles in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I reviewed your stories and replied to your reviews. :D**

**Kit :p**

The next morning, Bella got up earlier then normal for some reason. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand, "Tempus." A glowing purple number appeared surrounded by smoke in mid air. 7:48am. Bella frowned, classes didn't start until 9am, why was she up this early? "Finite." She muttered waving her wand, the time disappeared. Bella sighed and got out from bed and grabbed her uniform, before going and taking a nice hot shower. When she was done with her morning routine, she walked out to her dorm, and saw her roommates still asleep. She shook her head her dorm mates would kill her if she woke them up this early.

She walked down to the common room. Bella looked around, just seeing a few Gryffindors, she sighed and decided to go down to the Great Hall to have Breakfast and wait. As Bella was eating, and owl came and dropped off the Daily Prophet. Bella opened it and immediately frowned, **_'Dark Mark spotted! 3 Muggles dead!"_** She was so absorbed in the article, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bella looked up, and saw Sirius frowning down at her,

"Oh. Morning." She said catching her breath as Sirius sat down beside her. "Are you alright Bella?" She nodded and handed him the article. Sirius cursed softly and slammed the paper down, he turned and hugged Bella close.

"Don't worry Bells. Voldermort will get what's coming to him someday." Bella just nodded and leaned her head on to his shoulder. Sirius sighed and kissed her head softly.

* * *

Mel woke up around 8:15am and looked around. She looked over to Lily's bed and saw that she was still sleeping, but Bella's bed was empty. Mel shook her head and got up for the day, heading to the bathroom to get ready. When she was done she grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there she saw Bella sitting with Sirius at the Gryffindor table, reading the newspaper, and shrugged. She rolled her eyes at the conversation that the people behind her were in the middle of. It was so…juvenile. When she got to the table she saw the expression on Bella's face and knew that it wasn't good. "What's wrong? What happened?" Bella looked up at her and held out the newspaper to her. Mel plopped down onto the bench in a very un lady-like manner as she read the heading for the breaking news article.

Mel looked over to Bella and froze. Mel was a half – blood, her mother was a muggle, and her parents lived in muggle town. She was terrified something happened to her mother. Bella bit her lip looking at Mel, as terrified as she was, She was a half blood herself, but her parents didn't live in that town, thank Merlin.

"Mel...IF anything happened....you can stay with me." She squeezed Mel's hand briefly, no one would know until the teachers came down. Bella pushed her food away, and turned fully, resting her head on Sirius's chest, wanting the bad things, wanting Voldermort to just...disappear. The others came down soon enough, and read the article, Lily and James looked at Mel in sympathy, and Remus sat down beside Mel and squeezed her shoulder. They were on their way to class when one of the other prefects came running down the hall and stopped in front of Remus,

"Remus, you need to take Garrett to the Headmaster, he needs to speak with her." Remus nodded and wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulder, as she was shaking and couldn't walk on her own. Bella tried to walk with them, but Sirius pulled her back. "She'll need you when she gets back." He told her, reluctantly she agreed and walked to class.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and they looked unsettled. Mel had a feeling she already knew what was going to be said, but she was dreading actually hearing it.

"Miss Garrett, we have called you here to tell you that your parents were killed in the attack by the death eaters." Mel's heart sank, and she felt the tears fall down her face.

"Remus, I want to leave now." She said quietly. Remus frowned, but held her hand as he led her through the halls to their friends. Bella looked up from her charms work and took one look at Mel's face before bolting out of her seat and running to Mel, hugging her tightly.

"Mel...I'm so sorry..." She whispered. Bella and Remus started leading Mel out of the halls and up to the Room of Requirement, while Lily, James and Sirius, grabbed their stuff. When they entered the Room of Requirement, it transformed into a mini version of the Gryffindor common room. They led Mel to one of the couches and sat down on either side of Mel. Bella held her as she cried, while Remus rubbed Mel's back. Soon the others joined them, and Lily sent James to get hot cocoa from the kitchens. Mel was beside herself, she couldn't seem to stop the tears. The immeasurable hurt that she was feeling was terrible. How could this have happened? What was going to happen to her? She was angry, sad, and lost without her family. She was curled up, crying into Bella's shoulder, while Remus rubbed her back.

"I can't believe that they're gone." She sniffed, Remus whispered, "I know, sweetheart, I know." Mel wanted the stupid war to end, she wanted her life back, most of all she wanted her parents back.

Bella looked helplessly at her best friend. Stupid Voldermort, Stupid war. She bit her lip and moved Mel so Remus was holding her, she had a feeling Remus could help her more then she could. After all Remus did lose a parent, Sirius had told her. Bella walked over to where Sirius was sitting in the armchair and sat in his lap. Sirius's arms immediately circled her waist.

"I hate that I cant help her.." Bella whispered, sniffling a little. Sirius kissed her forehead,

"I know babe...but you are helping her...just by being there." Bella nodded. She sat there for a while before moving slightly and had the room conjure a self-inking quill and parchment, and started writing a letter to her parents explaining what had happened. While Bella was writing James had come back with the drinks and he and Lily started passing them out. Remus just had Lily put his and Mel's on the table in front of them. Mel was so upset that she couldn't even move. She knew that Bella got up, and wanted to reach for her to pull her back, but she didn't have the strength. She was heartbroken, and now curled up in Remus's lap, the tears slowed, because she knew her parents wouldn't want her to sit around and feel sorry for herself. She wiped her tears, but stayed in his lap, because it gave her comfort.

She looked over to Bella and held her arms out to her, asking her silently to come back over. Bella looked up at Sirius, who nodded, and she ran over to comfort her best friend. Bella hugged Mel tightly, "You can stay with me." She said, letting Mel slump against her. As the hours passed, James and Sirius went to the kitchen and had the House elves bring dinner for the six of them. Bella and Remus tried to make Bella eat, starving herself wouldn't help things. Mel didn't want to eat, but she did because she knew her friends wouldn't let up until she ate. She sat there staring off into space, remembering her childhood. She smiled through her now re-appearing tears, that was how she wanted to remember them. She looked at everyone and thanked them for being there for her. They all gave her a hug, and led her back to the common room.

* * *

A few days had passed, and the funeral came and went. The Marauders, Lily and Bella had all gone with Mel and supported her. Once they got back to school, they tried to make things as normal as possible. Bella was sitting in between Sirius and Lily, James was on Lily's other side, and Melinda, Remus and Peter were across from them. Bella made a noise of disgust reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. She shook her head and handed it to Lily. Sirius rubbed Bella's hand to make her calm down.

"So." James began changing the topic, "What's everyone else doing for Christmas?"

Mel looked up, "Well, I'm not sure what I'm doing for Christmas. I know that Bella said her parents wanted her to go home for the holidays." Bella looked at Mel like it should've been obvious to her that she'd be going with Bella for Christmas. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and grimaced, wondering if a fight was going to start or not, even over that.

"Mel." Bella said slowly, "You are coming with me, remember?" She said wanting to roll her eyes, honestly, her parents loved Mel. Sirius winced, and Lily groaned and buried her head into James's shoulder, knowing a fight was about to start.

"I feel like I'm intruding on a personal, family type holiday that I don't want to be a thorn in somebody's side for." Mel played with her napkin and stared at the table. She loved Bella, and Bella's family, but she really didn't want to be a pain. Bella stared at her,

"Oh for Merlin's sake Melinda. Your not intruding, honestly. My mum love you like you were own, she has asked you to call her mom a million times!" Bella exclaimed quietly, obviously frustrated. Why couldn't Melinda see that?

"Fine, I'll go, but only because you think I won't be. But it's not my fault if you're wrong, and I am intruding." Mel huffed. She knew Bella was just being caring, she just couldn't see why they'd want her to be there for Christmas so badly.

"Ugh!" Bella huffed and got up from the couch in the common room, and angrily stormed out of the portrait hole, it slamming behind her. After a few minutes of silence, Sirius sighed and looked at Remus and nodded. He got up and followed Bella, while Remus went and sat by Mel. Sirius exited the common room, thanking Merlin it was free period right now, they didn't have Potions until 10. He found Bella hurrying down the stairs, Sirius sighed and started running after her, it wouldn't do to have Bella nearly kill herself as clumsy as she was.

He caught up with her at the fourth floor landing. "Bella!" He yelled catching her attention, Bella turned sharply, and was caught off balance, and would have fell if Sirius hadn't grabbed her arm. Sirius guided Bella to one of the many benches in the castle and they both sat down. After a few minutes silence, Bella burst.

"Ugh! She's so stubborn, I know she just lost her parents, but honestly she knows she's welcome at my place. My parents even said so!" She continued ranting like this for a good fifteen minutes before she ran out of steam and collapsed against Sirius.

Sirius looked down at her amused, "Better now babe?" Bella chuckled and nodded,

"Its just...I know I have my own sisters...but Mel is my sister too, you know?" Sirius nodded,

"Yeah, Reg is my brother but so are Prongs, Moony and Wormtail." Remus moved to sit next to Mel, "I didn't mean to upset her, Remus." Remus nodded, and rubbed her back, at one point in time he was basically where she was mentally, and he knew how tough it was at times. He knew she didn't mean that she didn't care. She just couldn't see how much the people still alive love her as much as her parents did.

* * *

**Dont worry, me and Sei rarely ever fight like this lol. And thanks to those who finally reviewed. **

**Kit :p and Sei :D **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This one is a longer chapter so, maybe it'll get more readers?**

**Sorry it took a little longer, Sei was sick with the Swine Flu, and I had issues with my labtop and cellphone.**

**Kit.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Bella and Mel barely talked to each other, by now it was nearing late-November. On a Tuesday afternoon, Bella was sitting against one of the trees by the lake doing her DADA homework. "Well, look at this girls, Its Sirius's half-blood whore." Bella stiffened and looked up, it was Narcissa "What do you want Narcissa?" The sixth year Slytherin sniffed,

"Just to show you your place." She sneered, pulling out her wand. Bella narrowed her eyes and went to pull out her own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Narcissa yelled, Bella gasped and tired to hold onto her wand, but it still flew out of her hand.

"Levicorpus!" Bella yelped as she flew up into the air upside down. She thanked Merlin, the headmaster had let her wear tights underneath her skirt, so nothing was showing. She glared at Narcissa whose smug expression slowly fell off her face. She glared hatefully at Bella, and Bella just did the same back.

"Let. Me. Down." Narcissa smirked,

"I don't think I will." She slowly spun her wand in a circle, and Bella's eyes widen, how did Narcissa know that?! She gulped and closed her eyes tightly, as Narcissa made her go faster and faster in a circle. As hard as Bella fought against it, the shaking started and it felt like someone was pushing her head back, and holding her there, but Bella knew there was no one. Helplessly she tried to stop the tears as they started to run down her cheeks, and finally as Narcissa spun her as fast as she could go, Bella screamed.

* * *

Sirius was at Quidditch practice when he heard the scream. "Bella." He whispered in realization. He ignored the captains shouts as he turned and dived as fast as he could to the ground. When he was about five feet above the ground he jumped off his broom and started running. Bella said she would be by the lake today, Sirius frowned he hoped she hadn't fallen in, but even then she wouldn't have screamed.

As he approached the lake he saw a crowd screaming. He saw Narcissa holding a wand, and something spinning so fast it was a blur. Sirius's eyes widen, and then his face settled into anger. He growled and stormed through the crowd, he marched up to Narcissa.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" He growled, and without waiting for an answer pointed his wand at Narcissa and muttered something. Narcissa's hair slowly turned green and her cronies started screaming. Narcissa hissed

"I'll get you for this cousin." She said before storming off. Sirius turned and swished his wand at the spinning form, and it stopped spinning and floated down to the ground. Sirius felt his heart break when he saw Bella, shaking nonstop, eyes closed and crying. He knelt down,

"Bella?" He muttered,

"Sirius?" Bella said a note of hysteria in her voice.

"I'm here Bella." Sirius said soothingly,

"Sirius! Make the shaking stop! Please!" Her voice cracked.

"Okay baby, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." He muttered, putting his arms under her knees and upper back, and lifted her up. He was just climbing up the steps to the Entrance Hall when the other Marauders caught up to him.

"Padfoot! Mate-" James started but stopped when he saw Bella's shaking, yet limp form in Sirius's arms.

"Not now James." Sirius growled walking into the castle.

"Madam Pompfrey!" He shouted as he entered the hospital wing,

"Honestly Mr. Black, you know not to yell in the hospital-Oh my! What in Merlin's name happened?!" Madam Pompfrey exclaimed hurrying towards him.

"I- I don't know...Just please...help her." Sirius said weakly. "

Of course dear, put her here." She motioned to the bed. Sirius put her there and didn't take his eyes off of Bella until Madam Pompfrey drew the curtain around Bella's bed. Sirius stayed with Bella that day in the hospital wing, and Mel tried to visit her, but Bella was only allowed one visitor at a time, so that she didn't get worked up. Sirius wanted to be there, so Mel kept her space. She barely talked to even Remus anymore. She hated that the hardest time in her life was right now, and that her best friend wouldn't put up with her being moody. Mel shut herself up and kept away of people so that fights wouldn't ensue.

* * *

The first thing Bella saw when she woke up was white. A lot of white. She groaned tiredly, she was in the hospital wing, she slowly sat up, and looked around. They were tons of flowers and candy, Bella smirked, probably from the Gryffindors. She looked to her left and smiled softly, Sirius was in a chair beside her, his legs on the foot of the bed, and his arms crossed over his chest, and he was sleeping. Hearing footsteps, Bella looked over to wear the curtain was, and saw Madam Pompfrey checking on her.

"Oh! Welcome back dear." She whispered, Bella smiled

"Thanks. How long was I out?" Madam Pompfrey smiled softly at the young girl,

"A week this time. If Mr. Black hadn't been there, there would have been some serious Brain damage to worry about." The nurse sighed. Bella felt her eyes widen,

"But there isn't any damage r-right?" She whispered, The nurse noticing how pale Bella was hurriedly shook her head,

"Oh no dear! Just the normal sensitivity." Bella sagged in relief, Madam Pompfrey stayed for a few more minutes before leaving and drawing the curtain again. Before the curtain sled shut, Bella saw a glimpse of the sunrise, so it must have been early, Bella sighed and turned to Sirius again. After watching him for a few minutes, Bella grinned impishly, she leaned forward and pushed Sirius's feet off the bed, Sirius jerked awake at the sudden of balance and fell sideways to the floor. Sirius groaned and looked up when he heard laughing, he saw Bella awake, and leaning back against the pillows, her face red from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad you think my pain is funny Isabella." He said mock-angrily, standing up.

"Awe, You know I don't." She said still giggling, Sirius smiled and shook his head before leaning over and kissing her softly. When he went to pull away, Bella put her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him back. After a few minutes, Bella pulled away, chuckling at Sirius's dazed expression. Sirius grinned at her,

"Welcome back." That made Bella burst out laughing again,

"Thanks, Hun." After some catching up, a House Elf brought Bella a uniform.

"Heres you go Miss Bellas. The Headmaster told Karly to brings you a uniform and to tells you that the Dumblydore wishes to see Miss Bella in his office." And then with a pop the House Elf disappeared. Bella blushed and looked at Sirius, Sirius smiled softly at her and left her little 'room'. After she had changed Bella opened the curtain and walked over to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius, though confused hugged her back and held her. After a minute Bella let go,

"Thank you." She whispered to him before kissing him again. After a few minutes they pulled away and Sirius began leading Bella to the Great Hall, it was still early so the others wouldn't be up yet.

* * *

Mel sat in the Great Hall, reading her favorite book at the far end of the Gryffindor table, away from the doors. It was really early and breakfast had literally just started. She 'improved' her uniform with leg warmers and a hooded Gryffindor sweatshirt. She felt angry inside. Of course, Mr. High and Mighty was up this early, and when he spotted her he made a bee line for her. She was dreading this, after everything that's been going on she didn't think she could deal with him on her own.

When Bella and Sirius walked into the hall, they saw a few students milling around, and saw Malfoy walking towards Mel. Bella looked at Mel and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, Sirius shrugged, and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked over to Mel.

"Malfoy, don't you have a girlfriend to go shag?" Bella said coldly before Malfoy could say anything to Mel. Malfoy only grunted and turned back and walked toward the snake table. Bella sat down beside Mel and Sirius was across from Bella. Mel looked up at Bella and her eyes went wide. It wasn't like Bella to say something so…Marauder-y.

Mel smiled at Bella in thanks for saving her from Malfoy. She couldn't stand him, she really couldn't. Bella looked at her and smiled back. She was glad that Bella was okay, even though Bella wasn't too happy with her right now, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Sirius smirked half proud, half amused.

"You've been hanging out with us for way to long babe." Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Sirius. Bella looked at Mel and saw her smiling at herself a little nervously.

"So are you two gonna fill me in on what I missed or am I gonna have to figure it out by myself?" Bella asked,

"Well, um… Mel's kind of sort of shut herself off from everyone. Um, Malfoy picked on everyone as per usual. I stayed with you the WHOLE time basically. That's about it." Sirius stated. Mel looked over at him and glared at him, if looks could kill, he'd definitely be dead.

"Mel. Why in Merlin's name did you do that? Merlin, I know your hurting, but gees, you can't shut us out." Bella said glaring slightly at her. Mel always did this when something bad happened, and frankly she was tired off it.

"I don't say anything to anyone because that's what I'm used to doing. What am I supposed to do?!? Scream at the top of my lungs from the Astronomy tower?" Mel looked at her with eyebrow raised.

"No, but you're not supposed to keep it all in either!" Bella exclaimed softly, trying not attract attention. She sighed, not wanting to blow up at Mel. Sirius was looking at Bella in sympathy, both him and James had been in this same position when Remus lost his dad.

"I'm sorry, but it just hurts so much to talk about it, to let it out." Mel looked around. She wanted Bella to understand. Remus and James walked into the Great Hall and when they saw Bella they grinned and ran up. They both gave her noogies, and sat down. Remus walked around the table to sit next to Mel, and Mel smiled at him and slid a note over to him.

Bella mock-glared at Remus and James, and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail, before shaking her head amused. She glanced at Mel and sighed mentally. She didn't know how to help her. Sirius squeezed her hand and smiled at her, Bella smiled back, just happy to back with her friends and not in the dreaded hospital wing.

Remus looked down at the table as Mel slid the note over to him and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and mouthed to him 'Not now, later.' He nodded and looked up. Sirius looked at him with a smirk. '_Oh no,' _Mel thought, '_I'm in trouble now…' _Sirius smirked at Remus before turning to James, he did a few Marauder hand signals. James nodded, wrote something down on a napkin before folding it up and flicking it over to Remus. Remus read the note and looked over at James and nodded.

Bella shared a glance with Mel and then frowned at Sirius. Sirius however grinned,

"Nothing to worry about love. Just Marauder business." Bella raised an eyebrow but nodded and went back to her breakfast. Mel wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, but she didn't exactly want to know either. Mel looked at her watch and sighed. It was still early. She was so bored. Remus, Sirius, and James were chatting about random things, and Bella was sitting there listening to the boys' antics.

Mel looked over at the door, and in came Lily. Once she got to them she sat down and greeted everybody.

* * *

After classes that day, Sirius was dragging Bella up to the seventh floor.

"Sirius where are you taking me?" Bella whined, Sirius smirked back at her,

"Almost there Bells." Bella groaned but kept up with him. They arrived in the Room of requirement.

"Welcome Bella to the Marauder's headquarters." Sirius said with flourish, bowing. Bella rolled her eyes before walking in, she was about five steps in when she froze. To the left of here was a mini version of the common room, in front of her was, what she guessed was a potions lab, cauldrons were boiling and bubbling, with ingredients strewn about. To the right of here was a bunch of testing dummies.

"Sirius-what?" Bella asked shocked. Sirius simply smirked,

"In a minute Bells, we have to wait for the others." Soon James and Lily joined them and now were only waiting for Mel and Remus.

* * *

Mel looked up from her book. "Mel, can you come with me? I want to show you something." Remus said to her. She raised her eyebrow but nodded. She packed up her stuff and followed Remus. Remus walked Mel up to the Marauders Headquarters and let her and himself in. Peter arrived while they were waiting for Remus and Mel. The Marauders grinned and stood in front of the girls.

"Messer. Padfoot." Sirius grinned,

"Messer Prongs." James continued,

"Messer Moony." Remus continued the line,

"And Messer Wormtail" Peter finally finished,

"Wish to induct Misses. Bella, Lily, and Melinda into the Marauders." James finished.

Bella blinked before breaking the silence,

"Sweet!" She pumped a fist into the air. "How do I start?!" She asked excitedly, Sirius grinned broadly, while the other boys laughed.

"She sure is your girlfriend Padfoot." Peter piped up. Sirius laughed before leading Bella to the potions corner.

"Drink this. " He handed her a vial of potion. "Its an Animagus Potion."

* * *

Mel looked around the room in astonishment. She couldn't say she was surprised. She grinned as she saw everything. Peter started talking at a rapid speed and she couldn't exactly figure out what he was saying. She looked at him with a raised brow and he froze.

"What?" he asked her.

"You're talking too fast for me to comprehend a word you just said, Wormtail." He shrugged, and slowed her speech and repeated himself. She laughed as he explained how he always had a tendency to blow potions up or ruin a prank because of his minor mistakes.

Bella glanced at Mel and grinned seeing how happy she was. She back at Sirius, "So how does it work?" She said looking at the vial.

"You drink it, and you'll go into a trance and you'll see your animal." Bella nodded and opened the vial and drank it all in a swig. Bella immediately went limp and almost fell to the ground if Sirius hadn't caught her.

"Sirius!" Mel shrieked, she ran over, freaking out, not quite sure what he did to Bella, as she was paying attention to the conversation she, Remus, and Wormtail were having across the room. Sirius looked at her and explained what it was.

"LILY!!" Mel yelled, Lily breaking away from James came running over.

"What is it?! – OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed, Mel explained what had happened and Lily started ranting.

"Wait what was in whatever you gave to her?" she asked as she and Mel checked Bella to see if there were any physical signs of distress.

"Oh just this and that." Mel glared at him.

"We have it written down, just let me go get the potion ingredients. Why do you need to know?" Lily and Mel looked at each other and then to him,

"She may have had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients. She's allergic to certain ones."

* * *

Bella 'woke' up to see she was in field or meadow of some kind. Bella frowned and looked around, "Hello?" She called walking around a few steps. She turned around, and yelped before scrambling backward. In front of her was a black panther, then the panther slowly walked up to Bella, and bowed it's head. Bella shaking put her hand on the panther's head

"N-nice Kitty..." She stuttered out. Bella slowly kneeled down and stroked the panthers head, the panther lifted up its head and stared Bella into the eyes, Bella gasped, her brown-green eyes, Bella stood up and looked at the panthers hind legs there were two silver stripes on her leg. Bella gasped and looked at the panther again.

"You're me, aren't you?" The panther nodded, and slowly the meadow and the panther disappeared.

* * *

Bella gasped as she bolted upright on the couch in the Marauders HQ. Bella grinned at Sirius and jumped off the couch nearly tackling him,

"I'm a panther!" She shouted happily. Sirius laughed and spun her around once,

"See I knew you'd have a form."

* * *

Mel sighed in relief, as Bella came too. Mel rolled her eyes when Bella screamed "I'm a panther!" and sat down on the floor. Mel was, as always, wearing one of her favorite hoodies, pulled the hood up over her head and curled up at Remus' feet. She was starting to feel like herself again. She was so glad that everybody had just let it go. She was also happy that people were talking to her again. Bella laughed as Sirius put her down,

"C'mon Mel! Your turn!" Bella said happily pulling Mel to her feet. Remus laughed and grabbed Mel's hand and pulled her over to the cauldron, where he filled a vial and handed it to her. She downed it in one gulp and closed her eyes.

To everyone else it looked like she was thinking, but to her, she was in a trance, she was in a field, and a grey husky puppy with a black patch of fur on her left back leg, and ice blue eyes walked around her legs. When the trance ended she looked up at Remus and smiled.

"A husky." She said to him and laughed.

* * *

Lily had turned out to be a doe which sent Remus, Peter and Sirius into roars of laughter. And once Sirius and Remus explained it to Bella and Mel, they to broke out laughing, and teasing Lily. After everyone had calmed down, James stood up.

"Okay, we'll meet here every night after dinner to get you three to be able to transform. If we" He motioned to the other Marauders, "do this right, then we should be able to teach you before summer break." Bella grinned, and laid against Sirius comfortably. Sirius smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before he and James started discussing pranks. Mel settled in at Remus' feet on the floor, she transfigured her skirt into ripped jeans and her Mary Jane shoes into chucks and curled her legs under her. As she watched the group talk she smiled and pulled at one of the hoodie's strings. Mel enjoyed spending time like this with her friends. It made her feel like not everything in her life was as messed up as it seemed.

Bella looked down at Mel,

"Hey Mel." She said quietly. Mel's head snapped up to look at Bella,

"Hi." She said in the same quiet tone. Bella bit her lip,

"I...uh...wanted to apologize...you don't have to come to my place for Christmas, and I shouldn't have forced you." She muttered quietly.

Mel smiled at her, "It's ok, really. It's not that I don't want to come. I just didn't want to impose on your holiday with your family." She said back.

Bella fought rolling her eyes, "Mel, you are apart of my family." Mel smiled at her,

"I realize that now." Bella grinned at her, knowing she was forgiven.

* * *

Over the next few weeks things started going back to normal, well as normal as it was for them being the Marauders. Soon it was December 20th and the students were going home for Christmas.

"So you're going to James's then?" Bella asked Sirius as he put their trunks in carriage. "Yeah." Sirius nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter are having their Christmas party on Christmas eve if you and Mel want to come." Bella nodded,

"Yeah, I'll ask." Sirius smirked down at her after he finished strapping in their trunks, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. Bella yelped and laughed,

"Sirius!" Sirius smiled at her, and fingered the leather jacket on her,

"You look good in that." He whispered, Bella blushed, he had lent her his leather jacket and she hadn't gave it back yet.

"Thanks." Bella smiled. She laid her head down on his shoulder and they waited for the others.

Mel was dragging her trunk of stuff into the carriage and rolled her eyes when she saw Bella and Sirius. She lifted her trunk up onto the overhead rack and made sure it was going to stay before turning back around to face her friends. She wasn't jealous of them or anything, she was happy that they were happy. But really, did they have to be THAT happy in front of her?? She smiled though because she knew that they really cared for each other.

Soon the others joined them, Lily sat on one side of Mel, James across from Lily, and Peter on the other side of Sirius. Remus sat on the other side of Mel which caused Lily and Bella to smile knowingly. Soon they were off to the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Sorry it took longer. Sei has been having issues with her computer, its been blocking our email/Iming-ness. But Goodnews is, we have figured out the Docx system :D**

**So for being so patient, we're posting two chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

As the carriage led them to the Hogwarts Express, they talked about this and that until they got to the train. Mel didn't like trains, she wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't. Bella sat in between Sirius and Mel on the train, she looked up at Mel. "Hey Melly, Sirius and James are gonna have a Christmas party on Christmas eve, you want to go? Remus is coming."

"Well, I guess we probably could. We would need to talk to your parents first. I don't want them to hate me for dragging you to a party or anything." Bella laughed at her remark, knowing that she was probably right.

When they got to the station, Sirius got Bella's trunk down and gave it to her. She smiled and pecked his cheek before carrying it off the train, Remus had gotten Mel's trunk so she was already on the platform when Bella got there. Bella's mom was there smiling at them,

"Hey girls," She said giving them both tight hugs, "How was school?"

* * *

Mel looked around the platform as soon as she got off the train in search for Bella's mom. She was greeted with a huge, tight hug from her once she was spotted.

"Hey girls, How was school?" Mel smiled sadly.

"Not as great as it could've been this year. But my grades are still good." Bella's mom. Gwen, smiled at Mel sadly,

"Well that's good dear. C'mon, it's time to get home." Gwen put her hands on both of the girl's shoulder and apparted home. They arrived in the front yard of Bella's families' three story cottage.

"C'mon Melly, you're in my room!" Bella sang running into the house. The rest of the Halloways were gone, so it was just the three of them. Mel sighed, but ran after her, Gwen had done some redecorating, or that's how it looked. The bedroom now had two beds, each on opposite walls, with their names painted above each bed in calligraphy, and Mel's bed was covered in everything yellow and purple. Mel sat down on the bed and gasped in shock. She looked up at Bella with questions in her eyes. Bella laughed,

"What, did you think you were gonna sleep on the floor? Mum's into interior decorating." Bella explained walking to her side of the room, which was purple, black and gold. Mel smiled, she knew that Gwen was into decorating. '_Wow,'_ she thought, '_well I know that I still have family here.'_ She got up and went to go look for Gwen to thank her, and Bella was right behind her.

"You are gonna thank her right? Not tell her you'd rather live on my floor?" Mel giggled,

"Yes, Bella, I'm going to tell you're mom thanks!" Mel went off in search of Gwen. Bella cheered, before she started unpacking.

* * *

Mel laid on the floor in the living room, next to the fire place. She loved being here, Bella's cat came by, tickling Mel's nose with her tail.

"Well you're happy I'm here, right?" the cat started to purr. She smiled, and when she heard a car pull up front she yelled for Bella.

"There's a car in the driveway, it just pulled up!" Bella came rushing down the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

Bella completely forgetting her coat and only in her socks, ran out of the door. She ran across the yard and jumped into her brothers arms. Jake the one who caught her laughed and twirled her around once, and put her down, only to be swooped up by Justin. Bella laughed and was put down before she dragged them into the house. The boys smiled at Mel and gave her hugs, Justin messing up her hair a bit.

"Isabella! Go put some warm clothes on right now!" Gwen said trying to be stern, but failing, and smiling. Bella giggled and nodded running upstairs.

* * *

Mel mockingly glared up at Justin when he messed up her hair, not that she cared what her hair looked like, but still. He grinned and walked up the walkway to the house and both Jake and Justin gave their mom hugs before walking in the house. Mel followed Bella up to her room, and sat down on her bed.

Bella came out of their adjoining bathroom, dressed in tweety bird PJs pants and a red sweatshirt. She grinned at Mel, "Glad you came?" Mel giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, but you knew I was going to come whether by my own choice or your parents choice instead." Bella smiled and agreed,

"So you're really happy that you came?" Mel nodded again and grinned. "Yay!" Bella cheered, after a while Gwen called them down for dinner. Bella grinned and went downstairs, Hogwarts was great but she missed her moms home cooking. Both girls went down and sat at the table, the boys were already there seated.

Jake, was the oldest out of all of them, and had brown hair and blue eyes, and Justin who was only 11 months younger then Jake, had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Gwen directed the food on to the table with her wand, Bella smiled, her moms beef stew. Mel sat at the table, eating in silence as the boys talked about this and that.

"So Mel, what graces us with your presence?" Justin asked quietly. Gwen turned red from anger, but kept silent. Bella on the other hand flew off the handle.

"Do you not pay attention to the things going on around you?" Justin looked shocked and scared. "What do you mean? All I did was ask why she was here, I'm happy that she is, I just wanted to know why!" Gwen looked over at him with a sad look on her face.

"I told you her parents were killed by death eaters, she has nowhere else to go, so she'll be living here, I made that perfectly clear. Did you not pay attention when I mentioned that she had nobody from her own family?" Justin shook his head.

"I knew that her parents were dead, but I don't remember you saying anything about her living here. It's fine though, I don't mind it." Mel smiled sadly at him, letting him know that she wasn't mad at him.

"Honestly.." Bella muttered, eating her soup.

"So boys, How's college going?" Gwen asked getting off the tense subject. Jake grinned and started telling stories of what happened at college. Mel smiled gratefully at Gwen before turning back to her food. She had always loved Gwen's cooking. She laughed at the college stories that the boys were telling. Mel finally felt truly happy again.

"So Mum, our friends invited us to a Christmas party on Christmas eve, can we go?" Bella asked, Gwen frowned thoughtfully,

"You'll be back for the hot chocolate and movies, right?" Bella nodded, she knew how important that tradition was, Gwen nodded,

"Fine with me."

Bella cheered and went back to her stew. After dinner, Bella helped her mom clear the table, and her and Mel went to the living room and started playing a muggle game-monopoly. Mel knew the Bella was really excited for this Christmas party, but usually Bella wasn't _this _excited about a party.

She was having fun being at Bella's. Was it her home now too? She wasn't quite sure yet, but she really hoped so. Bella wound up winning monopoly that night. Later on that night Gwen came up to the girl's room and gave Bella a hug and kissed her on the forehead, and then did the same to Mel.

"Good night girls, don't stay up to late." Bella nodded slightly distracted from the book she was reading.

"Kay mom, night, love you." Gwen shook her head and turned to Mel,

"Make sure she doesn't stay up all night reading will you?"

"Oh I'll make sure she doesn't." Mel told her.

Mel laid there staring at the ceiling for another hour while Bella read. "Bella put the book away, sleep!" Bella looked up reluctantly from her book.

"But Melly. It's such a good book!" Mel rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what it was like.

"You can read in the morning. Goodnight Bella." Bella rolled her eyes. Bella sighed and put a bookmark where she was and closed the book and put it on her nightstand before curling up under the covers. "Night Mel."

* * *

**Well theres one of the chapters. :D Review, Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, heres the second chapter. :D Dont forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven.

Mel woke up that morning to someone poking her. She groaned and swung at whatever it was. She didn't want to get up. Bella wouldn't have poked her though, she knew better than to try and wake her up that way. It was a good way to get hurt.

Bella woke up to something, she wrinkled her nose, no someone poking her. She pried one eye open a fraction of an inch.

"Jake. Justin. We love you, but if you don't leave. You. Will. Die." Jake just smiled and continued poking her, finally Bella sat up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Issy!" Bella smirked, and looked over to see Justin doing the same to Mel. Bella expertly took a pillow and threw it with practiced eased at Justin's head

"Ow! What the bloody hell Bella?" Mel rolled over and punched Justin,

"Ask your sister, that's nothing compared to what I've done to her before when she wakes me up. It tends to get ugly." Bella smirked, but nodded all the same. Jake laughed at his brother, as he got lectured by two 14 year old girls for waking them up too early. Bella saw him laughing and turned to him to yell at him, too.

"Jakey." Bella said sweetly, a tone Mel knew met trouble. "Do we need a repeat of last summer?" Jake paled and held his hands up in surrender.

"C'mon, Justin, we need to ah...go help Mum remember?" He grabbed Justin's arm and ran out of the room. Bella burst out laughing, "I love doing that." Mel laughed but rolled her eyes. "More sleep?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, but she couldn't figure out why.

Bella started to move around to get ready for the day, but Mel just couldn't seem to wake up the whole way.

"Come get me in a little while. I think I'm definitely need more sleep." Bella nodded, pulling up her hair, before going downstairs still in her PJs. She walked into the kitchen and greeted her mother, before sitting down and pouring cereal.

"Where's Mel?" Gwen asked,

"Sleeping, the boys woke us up way before our sleeping in time." Gwen chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Mel woke up to Bella quietly telling her it was time to get up an hour and a half later. This time she woke up without swinging at anyone and was fairly pleasant.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Melly?!" Bella yelled jokingly. Mel laughed and got out of bed. Bella watched as Mel got ready,

"So do you have your presents for everyone? Mum said we can go into town, if you don't."

"I need to get your Mum a present and ones for the boys….. I also want to stop and pick up flowers for mum and daddy's headstones. Do you think your mum would take me to the cemetery?" Mel asked Bella. Bella nodded "Yeah, she's off of work until we go back to school. Do you want me to call the Marauders and Lily? We can go with you if you want." \

Mel smiled sadly. "Yeah, if you would. I don't think I can deal with going by myself yet." Bella came over and hugged her before heading back downstairs to talk to her mum before calling the gang.

Within the hour, Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily were there. When Sirius came over to kiss Bella hello she shook her head and motioned to her brothers who were watching the gang like hawks.

"Right, I'll go drag Mel down here. C'mon Lils." She grabbed the red heads arm and pulled her upstairs to her room. Mel heard Lily and Bella coming up the stairs, which meant everyone was here and ready to go when she was ready. She hugged Lily and asked how her holidays were so far. Lily knew she was trying to keep her mind off the visit that was coming up. When they went downstairs she was attacked by hugs from all three boys, but Remus' hug was the longest. She took comfort from it and didn't want to let go from someone who knew exactly what she was going through. Bella and Sirius smirked at each other, when Remus and Mel hugged, for a long time.

"Okay lovebirds-Ow!" James glared at Lily who smacked him over the head. Soon they all left the house laughing and joking loudly. Mel was both excited and upset that she was going to her parents' graves. She knew that Christmas was her parents' favorite holiday when they were alive, and she wanted to decorate their head stones with flowers and a ribbon around each vase. She was glad her friends were going with her. She couldn't do it alone. Not yet, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to anytime in the future.

The group stopped a few feet away from the graves, allowing Mel to go alone, but still be with her. Bella shivered slightly, which caused Sirius's arm to tighten around her, Lily and James were standing hand in hand beside Bella and Sirius, and Remus stood in front of the two couples but still behind Mel. Bella gave Mel an -what she hoped- was an encouraging smile, and motioned for her to go on. Mel looked at them, as if pleading for one of them to go with her. She stood there, fixed on that spot.

"Will someone come up with me?" She asked quietly as she pulled her coat tighter around her. She looked at the lot of them in the hopes they wouldn't say no. Remus nodded and stepped up with her, Bella went to go too, but Sirius held her back, shaking his head.

"We'll be right here Mel." Lily whispered, James and Sirius nodded. Bella leaned up "What was that?" She whispered in Sirius's ear, Sirius sighed, "No matter how much we want too, we wont ever really be able to help her...Remus can." He returned softly. Bella sighed, almost sadly and leaned against him.

Mel was grateful that it was Remus that went with her. She kind of wanted Bella to go too, but she knew that Bella didn't understand like Remus did. Remus wrapped his arm around her for support as they walked up to the headstones.

"Hi mum, hi daddy. Merry Christmas!" she said as she knelt down in front of the stones, wiping her tears. She tried not to let anyone know how hard this first Christmas without them was. Bella watched her best friend try not to cry almost broke down herself. She took a shakily breath and buried her head in Sirius's shoulder. He rubbed in between shoulder softly, he knew that Mel's parents were Bella's second parents.

Remus knelt down beside Mel and kept his arm around her for support. Mel wiped her tears, and leaned into Remus' side as he held her. She turned her head and nodded, holding her hand out beckoning Bella to come over. She knew that in a way she was being selfish by not seeing how Bella was hurting too. They practically lived at each other's houses during the summer. She was just in so much pain she didn't see anybody else's. Bella took a deep breath and walked, tripping over her own feet as she went, over to Mel's other side.

"Hey Mum, Mr. G" Bella said, "Merry Christmas." Mel and Bella were beside themselves. Remus hugged Mel and patted Bella's back, and walked back to the group. He knew they needed a few minutes by themselves. Bella took a shaky breath.

"Don't worry you guys. My mum is taking care of Melly. She's staying with us, when we aren't at school. We're going to a Christmas party on Christmas eve.." She trailed off looking at Mel.

Mel sniffled, "I promise to keep doing well in school, and that I won't do anything stupid. We love you.." Mel pulled her jacket tighter around herself, then looked at Bella. She was always like a sister to her, but now she really was. She was glad that she was always going to be there now.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked her quietly. She didn't want to be in the graveyard anymore that she had too. She loved creepy places as much as the next girl, but she hated graveyards.

"Yeah I'm ready to leave."

Bella and Mel got up and walked back to the group. She had visited their graves and put flowers down. She walked behind the rest of the group. Bella walked back to the group, and right into Sirius's arms. Sirius hogged her close, while Mel put flowers down. After Mel re-joined the group, Remus put his arm around her shoulders. Then they started walking back into town. As the group walked down the street going to the shops, they saw someone playing the guitar on the street corner.

"What's that?" Sirius asked looking at Bella, Mel, and Lily. "Its a guitar. A musical instrument." Lily said. When the guitar player finished his song he looked up, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bella?" He asked half confused, half shocked. Bella gasped,

"Daniel!" She jerked out Sirius's grip and ran up and nearly tackled him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since-" Daniel laughed,

"Since I left the prison we called Primary school?" Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad." She watched as her best friend interacted with Daniel.

"So, who's the group? He asked her. Bella pointed at Sirius,

"That's my boyfriend, Sirius, then there's James, Lily, Remus, and last but not least, Mel." Sirius piped up,

"Hey what about Peter?" Mel, Bella, and Lily rolled their eyes. "Well he isn't here now is he? Why would I introduce him if he wasn't here?" Sirius pouted when he realized how stupid what he said sounded.

"Guys, this is Daniel, he's a friend of mine from Primary school before he went to the states....and why are you back?" Daniel laughed,

"Tommy boy is getting married, and as little brother I'm a groomsman." He made a face, and Bella laughed,

"Well good luck with that, and tell Tommy I said hey." She went back over to the group. Mel walked with the group, but kept silent, not because she was in a bad mood or anything, but because she was for once enjoying being silent. That in itself shocked the group, but she smiled at their usual banter and giggled at Remus' stupid jokes.

* * *

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!!!!!: IF YOU DONT BELIEVE/CELEBRATE CHIRSTMAS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ahem, now that has been said. Sei and I both celebrate chirstmas, as we are in fact, chirstians. We didn't and wont shove our beliefs down your throat, and we respect other holidays and other people's opinions.**

**There is only one major event in this chapter that is really relevant to this story. So if you do infact skip this chapter, and want to know what said event was pm me, or review.**

**also, please do not flame us for posting the ^ warning, we just want to be safe.**

* * *

**Okay now that the serious stuff has been said, heres an early chirstmas present for all of you. We'll try to update asap, but Sei's computer hates her. **

**Happy Holidays and Merry Chirstmas ~ Kit and Sei**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella glared at Mel. "No! I am not wearing a dress!" She exclaimed, flopping back onto her bed. Mel had taken it upon herself to try and Bella "All girly." for the Potter's party tonight. "Fine, wear a bloody skirt then, even if its with tights or leggings under it, I know that you hate them, but still." Mel snapped back as she dried her hair. It was starting to frizz and she hated that.

Bella rolled her eyes, "But I don't want to! Why cant I wear jeans?" She whined, getting off her bed, and getting a long red sweater, and bell bottoms out of her dresser. She had her robe on and her hair pulled into a ponytail. "Sirius wont care what I wear."

"I know he doesn't and I don't really care either, you know I just like pushing your buttons to see how far I can push. You do the same thing to me." Mel replied to Bella. "Oh whatever. Why are you so dressed up anyway?" Bella asked Mel, already knowing the answer. Bella sighed and went and changed before letting her hair down and curling it slightly. She pulled on her boots before grabbing her coat and the Marauders presents, and walking down stairs.

* * *

Mel laughed and stuck her tongue out at Bella, and grabbed the gifts from her bed and ran down the stairs after Bella. Gwen walked up to her, and spun her around, "You look fantastic, girls!" The girls rolled their eyes but smiled all the same, they said at the same time, "Thanks Mum, love you! We'll be home for movies later, promise." Bella said, Gwen hugged them both and sent them on their way. "Have Fun!" Lily's parents' car pulled up out front to take them to the party. Bella and Mel froze though, when they saw who was in the car with Lily and her parents.

Mel and Bella groaned in unison, seeing Petunia in the car, sitting beside Lily, who was looking miserable. Bella sighed, and walked to the car with a reluctant Mel behind her. She opened the door, and got in, Lily grinned weakly at her and Mel, and waved. "Guys, these are my parents, Rose and Gavin, and my older sister Petunia. Mum, Dad, Tunia, these are my best friend Isabella Holloway and Melinda Garrett." Bella had to bite the inside of her cheek as to not laugh at Petunia's nickname. "Hello. Nice to meet you." She said to Lily's parents. Mel, Lily, and Bella walked up to the house and knocked on the door, waiting for somebody to open the door. When the door opened there was Sirius and James, yanking Bella and Lily inside, kissed them, wishing them a Merry Christmas. Mel stood there shivering, and shoved past them to get into the house.

* * *

Bella watched Mel walk into the house, smiling sadly. She felt bad, that Mel didn't have a boyfriend to greet her like Sirius did, but she knew a certain Marauder, and not Peter was going to find her soon enough. She turned back to Sirius, and saw him watching her happily. Bella smiled and kissed him lightly, "I missed you."

Sirius felt a soft grin spread on his face, "I missed you to Bells." He took off her coat, hat and led her over to the parlor. Bella was inwardly gasping at the Potter Manor, it had white marble as the floor in the foyer, red and gold wallpaper, and Gryffindor decorations. From the foyer there was a long hallway that led to another part of the house, she assumed, and then there was a staircase against the wall in the foyer that led upstairs. Off the foyer, where Sirius was leading her, was the living room. It had red carpet flooring, and white stone looking wallpaper. It had a huge red and white grand fireplace in the center of the north wall, with comfy looking armchairs scattered around it. On the west wall, in front of a huge window was a huge Christmas tree, decorated in of course, red and gold.

Sirius smiled back at her and led her to the armchairs, where he sat down and then pulled her into his lap. Bella turned in his lap so she could look at him. "I missed you so much." Sirius chuckled and kissed her,

"I missed you too." Bell smiled and turned again so she could lay her head against his shoulder, but still watch the crowd. James was pulling Lily around the room introducing her to everyone, and Remus had finally found Mel, and was talking to her, and he was blushing slightly.

* * *

Mel smiled softy as she looked around the room. Lily was laughing and smiling as James pulled her around the room to meet everybody, and Bella and Sirius were sitting together across the room from her. Remus was talking animatedly to her about this and that, he was talking so fast she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but she smiled and nodded at everything he said.

Bella was looking at her and giggled as Sirius whispered something in her ear. He looked over at Mel and smirked, _'Oh great, they're talking about me. That's not usually a good sign.' _She thought to herself. "So, would you like some punch?" Mel nodded. She spotted a empty seat and made a beeline for it. There was Christmas music playing in the background so she hummed the familiar saw Bella watching Mel, and bent down and to whisper in Bella's ear. "Do you see what they're standing under?" Bella glanced up and giggled quietly, before looking at Mel smirking. 'Look up.' She mouthed, She felt Sirius smirking against her shoulder, and Bella laughed quietly, knowing what was about to happen.

She caught Lily's eye and winked, which cause Lily to giggle silently. Remus and Mel groaned in frustration, and he turned to glare at Sirius who grinned. "Oi! You better hide Padfoot because you are SO DEAD!" Mel grabbed his arm as he tried to run after him only to be zapped by a magical force field.

"Mel, hun, you have to kiss him to get free! It's a magical Mistletoe!" Mel turned red and growled at Bella.

"_You_ did This?!" James just _had _to put his two cents worth in "My dear, with how you just growled you are definitely Moony's's girl!" Mel rolled her eyes, but turned red,

"Dear Merlin!" She kissed Remus quickly, and he just stood there looking mesmerized. James, Lily, Sirius, and Bella all cheered in unison, when they _finally _kissed each other. Sirius handed two gallons to James, while, Lily handed four to Bella. Bella laughed and high fived Sirius,

"Nice work Mister Padfoot." Sirius grinned at her,

"The same to you, Miss. Neko." Bella looked at Mel who was glaring at her, "Heh...I'm in trouble, aren't I?"Mel nodded as she stepped towards Bella, but Sirius stepped between them.

"Mel, you can't be mad at her. I was the one who charmed it, not her." Mel turned towards him and growled. James of course, couldn't go on without putting in his two cents worth, and chimed in "Aha! She just growled again. She's so Moony's girl." Mel sighed, but turned to Remus, who just stood there silently. He looked at her, as if pleading that she just drop it.

She nodded at him and started to walk off, with Remus following close behind. "I'm not really all that mad at them, Remus. They just need to learn not to push so far." Remus nodded in agreement. Mel heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and smirked, she knew that they would all follow them. "So, what do you say, Garrett? Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Bella looked up at Sirius with awe in her eyes, "You didn't have to do that." She said softly, Sirius looked down at her,

"Why not? It's true isn't?" Bella shrugged,

"I found the spell."

"Ah, but I cast it, Miss. Neko."

"But I found it, Mister Padfoot." Sirius only shook his head, know Bella could be very stubborn. He sighed and leaned down and kissed her. "It's my pleasure, Bells. You _are _my girlfriend, after all." Bella smiled at him, knowing she should be mad over that last part, but just let it go. She stood up and kissed his jaw bone.

"Lets go see if Moony asked Mel out yet." Sirius grinned and nodded, taking her hand and leading her over to where James and Lily were standing against a closed door, and James had his ear up against the door.

"He just asked her out." Lily whispered, "Now Mel has to answer."

"Well, Moony, I guess I'll just have to say yes now won't I?" Mel said with a grinned. Remus' nervousness seemed to melt away when he saw the smile on her face. He grinned, and ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her around. She kissed his cheek and listened to the whispers outside the door.

"Alright you nosy lot, it's official now! You can stop eavesdropping now." Remus was standing behind her with an arm wrapped around her waist when the door swung open and the whole lot came running in. Bella was smiling and Lily gave her a hug. James and Sirius both slapped Remus on the back.

Bella grinned at them both, "Congrats." She turned to Remus and glared, "If you hurt my best friend. I will murder you in you're sleep." She said deadly serious. Then she smiled, "But really congrats." She gave Mel a hug and gave Remus a half hug.

Mrs. Potter came into the room. "There you all are! Come in the living room, we're doing presents." Sirius grinned so wide, Bella was sure his face was going to split, He grabbed Bella by the hand and ran into the living room. "Sirius!" The others heard Bella whine, "I cant run, you know this!"

* * *

Mel followed Remus and the group out of the room. It was an eventful night so far, but she was having a good time all the same. She loved that her friends and boyfriend cared about her. She had everything she wanted for Christmas. Well not everything, she did want to see her parents, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Soon Bella and Mel would have to go home, and to the usual Christmas eve traditional thing.

Sirius and Bella sat down together, on the floor leaning against one of the couches. Lily, James and Peter were on the couch behind them, and Mel and Remus sat in one of the arm chairs beside the group. They started exchanging gifts, Bella took the box Sirius had given her.

Of course it had red wrapping paper with gold bludgers on it. Bella laughed and gave a smile to her boyfriend. She tore off the paper and gasped, it was a charm, for her charm bracelet, it was a dog's head, from what she could tell it was Padfoot's head.

"Oh Sirius..." She whispered, before nearly tackling him,

"I love it." Sirius grinned at her,

"I knew you would." Bella handed him her gift. Sirius smiled at her and tore off the paper, it was a smile silver chain with star and crescent moon on it. Sirius smiled down at her and kissed her, "I love it."

* * *

Mel laughed as her friends opened theirs gifts. Remus was holding her hands and humming along to the music in the background. Remus grabbed a gift that had his name on it. He looked over at Mel and smiled, she smiled and nodded. He opened his gift from her, which was a pocket watch with his initials inscribed on it. "It's great, Mel, I love it."

Soon after giving presents, Mel, Lily, and Bella left, after being forcefully removed from their boyfriends. When Bella and Mel got home, Gwen already had hot chocolate ready. After watching some old chirstmas movies that Bella cold recite by heart, they went to bed.

* * *

**Review please? It'd make a great early chirstmas present.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Guess what! Two new announcements! One is that we got a LJ account where Sei and I post updates and randomness. Second, we're copying/moving this story to a joint account (which we haven't made yet, but ya know.) We'll post a link on the LJ account. ~ Kit**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Bella read through the letter one more time. "Mel!" She yelled walking up the stairs, and finding Mel in their room. "Read it!" she said excitedly.

_Hey Bells, _

_My mom and dad said that you, Mel, and the Marauders can come to my house for New Years. They also said that you and Mel can spend the night since your mom and brothers are going out for the holiday, I thought this could work. :)._

_Lils._

Mel looked over at Bella as she skipped into the room. "Read it!" Bella exclaimed. Mel read over the letter and looked up at her. "Sweet!" She and Bella started talking about what they'd do while they were at Lily's. Surely, Mel thought, the Marauders would figure out some sort of prank to pull on Lily's wicked sister. Bella smirked evilly, as she ran around the room, putting all of her magical items that wouldn't get her carted off to Azkaban for doing magic in front of a muggle into a book bag. "This will be awesome!" She laughed, smirking. Her smirk looking like Sirius's, "I cant wait." Mel shook her head as she watched her best friend run around their room like a madwoman throwing things in a book bag.

"Me either." Mel started packing the things she wanted to take with her. Bella's smirks were starting to look more and more like Sirius' smirks. She smiled as she thought about seeing everyone, Remus especially. Bella went into their bathroom and quickly changed, she came out and finished packing.

"I'll meet you downstairs." She said before grabbing her bags and taking them downstairs to the fireplace. Mel finished getting ready, and followed Bella downstairs and to the fireplace. "Do we have to?" Mel whined. She really didn't like traveling from fireplace to fireplace, She didn't know why exactly, but she didn't.

She couldn't wait to see her friends, Mel was coming to the realization that holidays were going to be the hardest time for her when it came to dealing, coping, with her parents deaths. But she knew she had friends who were there for her, and a second chance at a happy family thanks to Bella.

"Yes, yes we do." Bella said before turning

"Oi! Jake! Can you come shrink these for us?!" She yelled.

"Coming!" Jake yelled back, coming up from the basement, Bella raised an eyebrow,

"Do I want to know why you were down there?" Jake shook his head,

"Nope." Jake waved his wand, muttering the spell, and Bella and Mel's bags shrunk.

"Thanks!" The girls said in unison, Bella picked up her bags, which were now the size of gum squares, and put them in her pocket.

"They do have a timing wear off spell, right?" Bella asked sharply, Jake nodded.

"Good." She stepped into the fireplace and threw some floo powder down,

"4762 Almond Way!" She yelled, before disappearing in a green-ish fire. Mel followed close behind Bella. When they arrived at 4762 Almond Way they were attacked with hugs from Lily. Once her and Bella got settled in, they started talking about everything they had missed because they were at school. They listened to music, and attempted to hide from Lil's sister and that boy that she was always with.

Bella pulled a face at Lily, "Honestly, what does your sister see in him?" She rolled her eyes, looking disgustedly at Vernon and Petunia, who were cuddling, -or that's what it looked like anyway- on the couch. Lily, Mel and herself were hanging out in the Kitchen.

Bella groaned and put her head on Lily's island, "When are the boys getting here?" Mel shuddered from being utterly grossed out by Petunia and Vernon cuddling on the couch. Bleh. Mel wanted to see Remus, as she was missing him. The three of them sat and discussed the boys for a while before they heard Petunia's sickly sweet doting voice talking (quite loudly) about how strange her sister and her friends were.

Lily hissed under her breath towards the door leading to the living area. Lily walked out and glared at her sister, "Tunia." She warned, subtly pulling out her wand. Petunia paled, and hurriedly tried to change the subject. Lily was stopped from hexing her sister, when the doorbell rang, Lily frowned and walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side, she found the Marauders, well three of them. Lily walked out, and grinned seeing her boyfriend, Sirius and Remus there. "Girls!" She exclaimed happily, running into James' arms.

Bella came out, "What Lil-" She yelped as she was lifted off the ground, and spun a few times, slowly though, as to not have a repeat of the last time. "Sirius!" She grinned, looking at her boyfriend, Sirius smiled roguishly back at her, setting her back on her feet before pressing his lips to hers.

Bella was too wrapped up in the kiss to see Petunia looking disgustedly at them. Mel grinned and hugged her boyfriend when he arrived. Lily twirled her wand around in her hand, glared threateningly at her sister, who looked absolutely disgusted. "Stop it, Tunia! We aren't thrilled with your _boyfriend_ either. We just know how to cover up our distain for him better than you can towards ours." Lily hissed. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist to calm her down, and after grumbling something unintelligible she calmed down.

"Lets go for a walk." Lily suggested, anything to get away from them. The others agreed, and soon they were walking in a park near Lily's house. They were all laughing and joking, Bella grinned and walked up behind Sirius, and put her hands on his shoulders, Sirius rolled his eyes playfully, knowing what she wanted, he reached behind him, and helped her get on to his back. Bella smiled and locked her legs around his lower back, so she wouldn't fall.

James smiled and looked around the park, his smile soon turned into a frown as he saw what was across from them, sitting on a bench. He didn't take his eyes off the figure,

"Oi, Padfoot. Isn't that Snivellus?" Sirius's head snapped over so fast, Bella was afraid he broke his neck.

"It does look like him Prongs.." Sirius said smirking. Mel rolled her eyes and held onto Remus's arm.

"Not during break, please Moony? After we get back to school you can torture him, just not now." Remus sighed and looked like he wanted to protest but nodded because he really didn't want to fight with her. "Just once I would like for a Christmas break without any drama." Bella looked over at Mel sympathetically but shook her head, knowing that it would take a lot more that pouting to stop Prongs and Padfoot from starting a fight.

"Sirius...Please...not now." Bella said, getting off his back, and standing in front of him, looking up at him. Sirius glanced down at her, and then back at Snivellus, before sighing loudly,

"Fine, but once we're back at school...?" he trailed off, Bella held back a smile, "Then you can torture him, as much as you want." Bella said, leaning up and kissing him.

Lily marched over to James, and grabbed on to his arm roughly

"Potter! Do you want to get expelled?!" Mel and Bella looked at each other as they heard Lily scream at James. By this point they were attracting looks from the people walking in the park.

"Evans, if you don't let go of my arm, I'll bite you." James stated childishly. Lily hissed at him, "James, please don't do this now. Think of us girls, please? When we get to school and I'm not right there to see a fight happen then that's up to you. Just please, don't to it here!" Lily looked up at him "Please?" she whispered as she squeezed his arm lightly.

"I think we should keep walking, I want to get back because there are two people at Lily's that I really want to prank." Bella said quietly as she plotted.

Sirius cheered, "That's my girl." He laughed before swooping down and kissing her on the cheek. Bella blushed as loud he shouted, but leaned back against him. "No, really. They deserve it Padfoot. If only you knew what they've said about 'our lot'" Bella said using air quotes. Sirius looked down at her,

"Oh yeah? Anything to deserve the Marauders treatment?" Mel giggled as she watched Bella and Sirius talk about getting back at Vernon and Petunia. Remus held her hand and they walked back to Lily's house. She sighed happily as she walked with her boyfriend and their friends. It was cold, but it was so beautiful outside she didn't really notice. They walked around the lake at the park on the way back and saw the families ice skating.

Mel frowned, and Remus saw.

"What is it, Mel?" She sighed,

"My parents used to take me ice skating on New Years eve." she closed her eyes and wished the pain to go away. Remus smiled sadly at her,

"I'm sorry Mel.." They were in Lily's yard now, Remus glanced over at James and Sirius,

"Be right back, They're plotting without me." He smiled and kissed Mel's forehead, before walking over to the other boys. Lily and Bella were on the opposite side of the yard, attempting to make a snowman. Mel laughed and wandered over to help her best friends make a pathetic looking snowman.

James came up quietly behind Lily and hit her with a snowball.

"That's it, Potter! This means war." The whole afternoon they stayed outside having a snowball war.

* * *

By the time Mrs. Evans stuck her head out the door to call them in it was time for dinner. They all walked up to the house laughing and having a great time. Lily led them all upstairs, "We'll change first, and then you can, like we do on the Express." She said, grabbing Bella and Mel's arms and pulled them into her room. They walked out a few minutes later, in dry clothes.

They waited out in the hall as the boys changed.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements Lils?" Bella asked.

Mel laughed, "Yeah Lils, what are they?" They were all standing in the hall talking when Petunia and Vernon walked through. "Utterly disgusting." Petunia muttered quietly.

"I could say the same thing, Tunia." Lily said rudely. Petunia gasped and turned, dragging that stupid oaf with her.

Bella laughed, "Nice one Lils!" Soon, the boys joined them out in the hall, and they walked down stairs laughing at inside jokes. They soon sat down to dinner. They sat quietly through dinner, and once they were finished they got up and walked into the living room to hang out. The boys were still plotting and the girls just sat there enjoying the company of their friends. Bella and Sirius sat on the floor against the couch, Bella was cuddled into Sirius's side, talking quietly with Remus, Lily, James and Mel, were on the couch talking amongst themselves.

Petunia came in, sneering. "Look you freaks, My Verny-poo is coming over tomorrow, and I don't want any of your freakish stuff going on around him, understood?" Mel stood up from her spot on the floor next to Remus and glared at Petunia, pulling her wand out and rested it on her right temple and she stood in front of Petunia debating what to say next. She merely shrugged when she couldn't think of what to say and put her wand away.

Petunia started to relax and smirk, "See, I knew you didn't have it in you to hurt me." Mel growled, and slapped Petunia across the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tunia dearest, I have absolutely no control of my hand. I do pray that you'll forgive me." Mel said in a mock sickly sweet voice. Bella stood up and stood beside Mel, and pulled out her wand threateningly, "I, however would and very well can hurt you." Bella paused, "But since you are Lily's sister, no matter how much we dislike that fact, we wont kill you. Or hurt you." Bella winked subtly at Sirius, Sirius smirked, and flicked his wrist at Petunia and slowly her hair turned Gryffindor Gold.

"But that doesn't mean we cant torture you." Bella finished off sweetly, going back to sit on Sirius's lap. Mel smirked at her friends and just waited for the intended reaction of Petunia when she finally sees her hair when she looks in the mirror. Lily bit back a smile,

"Good night Tuney." She said gripping James's arm, trying not to burst out laughing. James had a fist stuffed in his mouth, trying not to laugh, while Sirius had his head buried in Bella's shoulder. Mel hid her head in Remus's arm as she tried not to laugh. She was holding her hand, cradling it to her side and rubbing it.

"Merlin Lils, did you know that your sister's face is like made of stone. That bloody well hurt!" Mel exclaimed, then gasped, holding her non-stinging hand to her mouth when she realized that she was starting to talk like the marauders. _Yep,_ she thought, _I'm doomed._

"Aw! Mel's starting to talk like us!" Bella teased, The others laughed, while Lily went into the kitchen and got Mel an icepack.

* * *

Soon they all fell asleep, Bella was curled into Sirius's side, with her head on his chest, and Sirius had his arm around her protectively, the other, he used as a pillow, as they were on the floor. James and Lily were curled up on the couch, and Remus and Mel were on the floor asleep on the other side of the couch.

"Up! Up! GET UP!" A shrill voice shrieked the next morning, Bella groaned and snuggled deeper into Sirius's side "Go. Die." She muttered.

Mel lifted her head up off of Remus' chest. "Bloody hell! It's to early! Go. Away." Remus just sighed and pulled Mel back into his side.

"Go back to bed, Mel." Remus whispered, rubbing her back to make her calm down.

"Up! Verny-poo is going to be here any minute!" Petunia shirked, Lily lifted her head and glared sleepily at Petunia,

"Then you might want to go check your hair sis." She muttered, before laying back down.

"Humph!" Petunia began walking across the room, "Don't be silly Lily, nothing is wrong-AHHHH YOU FREAKS!" Bella growled and looked up, Petunia was staring into the mirror near tears. Mel muttered from her spot curled up next to Remus "We should've dyed it green." Remus chuckled and slowly sat up, pulling Mel up with him.

"I smell coffee" he said standing up, dragging Mel with him to go get his "daily fuel" as he liked to call it.

"Bella, c'mon. Your suffering with me." Mel said, grabbing Bella's arm, trying to pull her up. "No! Go'way!" She growled, Mel sighed and dropped her arm before following Remus.

Sirius chuckled, and sat up, effectively bring Bella with him. "Sirius..." Bella whined, Sirius chuckled again, "C'mon Bells, I'm sure we can get you some tea."

"Fine..." Bella muttered standing up with Sirius. Remus sat down at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee in his hands. Mel went to grab the one he'd poured for her and he pulled her into his lap. "Poor Petunia's hair.. It must hate having to be a part of her.." He said quietly, trying to get Mel to laugh.

"So where's the coffee, lovebirds? Stop snuggling and point me towards the bloody coffee!" Sirius said loudly, causing Bella to shrug away from him because it hurt her tired ears. "Sorry, Bells." He apologized. Bella glared at him, walking into the kitchen, she looked at Mel questionley, Mel pointed toward the teapot on the counter, and Bella walked over to it, and poured a cup, She walked over, still half asleep and sat down across the table from Mel. She muttered something under her breath, and sipped her tea.

The four of them sat quietly as they drank their coffee and tea as they woke up. Mel and Remus were talking quietly as they talked about what awaited them later that day. Surely with Petunia and that great bloody oaf there would be cause for chaos and pranks. They hoped that it would bring them all great fun in tormenting them. Bella caught Remus's eye and nodded subtly. Sirius smirked at them both, and whispered something to Bella, and went to find Lily and James. Mel wondered what exactly they were planning. She wasn't quite sure what it was. _Man,_ she thought, _I really have got to learn to pay more attention._

Sirius came back in with a smiling Lily and a half asleep James, Lily looked at Bella and Mel, before grabbing both of their arms and dragging them upstairs. She grinned at Mel and handed her a bag, "Change into this, we'll meet you downstairs." She said giggling. Bella smirked at her, before shoving Mel into the bathroom,

Bella closed the door, "Don't bother trying to get out either! It wont open until you change!" She called before going to change herself. Mel groaned. She was terrified to open the bag and see what they were going to make her wear. Bella came out dressed in black track pants, a purple baggy T shirt, and white and purple tennis shoes, she also had a backpack and a coat with her. She looked around Lily's room, Lily was laying on the bed wearing, a light blue track suit, and gray long sleeved shirt, and a white jacket.

Bella groaned "Melinda! Get out here, or you wont get your surprise!" Mel grumbled loudly, coming out of the bathroom wearing a black track suit with a scarlet long sleeved top. Lily grinned and nodded happily as did Bella.

"There we go!" Bella cheered before dragging her downstairs, the guys were waiting for them dressed. They led Mel outside and to a local park.

"Close your eyes." Lily said to her. Once she did Remus led her up to the local duck pond that the park used for ice skating. "Open." He said softly. Mel gasped and looked up at Remus then to her best friends. She smiled softly, wiping away her tears.

"It's New Years Eve, and we're going ice skating." she whispered more to herself then to the group. Remus nodded anyway and kissed her before pulling her into a hug. She laughed happily into his chest as she hugged him, before running to Bella and Lily to give them hugs.

The girls laughed and hugged her back, before they pulled apart. Bella dug into her bag and chucked a pair of ice skates at Mel and then at Lily, then at James, Remus, and Sirius before she sat down to put on her own. When she got them on, she wobbly walked over to the rink, Sirius chuckled under his breath, and skated over, and helped Bella.

Bella looked up at him. "Thanks." Sirius nodded, and began teaching Bella how to skate. Mel put her skates on quickly before getting out on the ice, pulling Remus with her. "Have you done this before, Moony, or is this your first time?" she asked him.

"I've skated before, but not successfully." She laughed at that and started skating circles around him. She laughed and skated over to Sirius and Bella, skating figure eights around them, and then doing to same to James and Lily. She quickly made her way back over to her struggling boyfriend, grabbing his hands and attempting to teach him how to skate correctly.

Bella rolled her eyes amused at Mel. Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Bella smiled and leaned into him, and they both skated. After a while, Bella and Sirius went off the rink and sat down on the bench, and waited for the others. Mel hugged Remus once he got used to skating,

"Thanks, Moony. I can't even describe how thankful I am that you've done this for me." He kissed her softly,

"You are very, very welcome." She grinned up at him. Half an hour later Mel decided that she was cold and wanted to go warm up. Remus smiled and led her towards the others. By the time they got home, it was nearing 8:30pm, around the time the countdown would start for the new year.

Bella and Sirius made grossed out faces as they walked into the living room, seeing Vernon. "Ugh, Lets go get changed." Bella said pulling Sirius toward the stairs. Sirius sighed "Fine..." He walked up behind Bella, and into the bathroom, while Bella went into Lily's room, to change into PJs.

Mel groaned as she and Remus walked through the living room to go upstairs to get changed. She went to Lily's room and changed into her sweatpants and hoodie. She met up with Remus in the hallway before going downstairs.

Bella came out, wearing red PJs pants and a Gryffindor sweatshirt. When Sirius came out of the bathroom, wearing his blue PJs pants and red tank top, Bella jumped on his back. Sirius smiled, amused. He carried her downstairs, before plopping her on the armchair and then sitting by her legs.

Bella rolled her eyes watching Me nearly fall asleep. As soon as they got to the last minute, the Gryffindors jumped up, Remus and Bella dragging Mel.

"Five.....four.....three....two......ONE!" They all cheered when it stroke midnight, Sirius grabbed Bella and lifted her kissing her soundly, James was laughing as he kissed Lily, his glasses nearly falling off his face. Remus kissed Mel lightly, before letting sit back down on the floor. Bella smiled as she kissed Sirius, a good way to start the new year indeed.

**

* * *

**

**Well, thats it :D **

**Review please? I know their are alot of readers because of alerts and veiws, but noone reviews. Why doesn't anyone review? I know our story isn't bad, since Sei and I are prefectionists in our writing.**

**~Kit**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I just want to remind you to go to out Live Journal account, we update it alot. Also please comment on that, we love your opinion. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

ROAR.....ROAR......ROA-

Bella's hand shot out of her covers to slam the roaring, Gryffindor alarm clock. "Remind me to kill Justin for giving me this." She muttered to Mel, as she stretched. Bella looked at her calendar, then grinned before getting off of her bed and running to Mel's and jumping on her. "We're going back to school!" She shrieked.

Mel had rolled over and pulled the covers over her head at the sound of the alarm clock that Justin had given Bella. Bella then started shrieking that they were going back to school. Mel rolled back over once Bella had gotten off of her after jumping on her in her moment of excitement. She got out of bed and threw on jeans and a purple tee-shirt before going downstairs to eat breakfast. She was excited, too. But she hadn't had her coffee yet so she wasn't exactly ready to freak out about it... yet.

Bella put on some faded bell bottoms, and a red and gold striped sweatshirt, before brushing her hair and brushing her teeth. She then ran downstairs. She sat down just as her mom put pancakes on the table.

"Do you have everything packed girls?" Gwen asked, Bella nodded,

"Yeah." She said after swallowing.

* * *

Mel smiled at Gwen and hugged her as they got ready to leave on the train to head back to school. She was excited to get back to school, and couldn't wait to see her friends. She stepped aside and let Bella say her goodbyes to her mom, and when she spotted Remus she ran towards him, giving him a hug and kiss.

"I missed you, Remus." she said, he smiled softly,

"I missed you, too."

"Bye babe. Don't forget to take your potions." Gwen whispered to Bella as she hugged her. Bella nodded "I wont Mum. I'll write, I promise." She said, pulling away from her mom, and getting on the train. She walked through the crowded hallways, trying to find Mel, and probably the boys.

Finally she found them, "Hey Remus."

Remus smiled at her, "Hello Bella. Sirius and James are coming, they're getting yelled at by Mrs. Potter."

Bella rolled her eyes, "What did they do now?"

Remus chuckled, "Just the start of term warning."

Mel was seated comfortably in Remus' lap on the way to school. She couldn't wait to be back. She listened to the conversations going on around her, and was starting to doze off when the door opened and revealed Wormtail. '_Ew,'_ she thought, '_Do we really have to deal with him till we get to Hogwarts?' _

Bella grinned when Sirius and James, followed by Lily walked into the compartment after Peter. Sirius slid into the seat beside her while Lily and James sat beside Mel and Remus and Peter on the other side of Sirius.

Sirius grinned at Bella and leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you." He murmured, Bella giggled,

"Sirius, its been less then a week." Sirius pulled away, hurt.

"You didn't miss me?" Bella sighed, and leaned up kissing him.

"You know I did."

Mel whispered back and forth with Remus the whole way, she didn't notice anything but him until Bella and Lily dragged her out of the compartment to go get dressed in their uniforms. On their way back from changing they ran into Malfoy, started talking about her parents and how they deserved what they got.

She was furious, and told him she wasn't afraid to break his nose again. Bella cursed softly under breath, she grabbed Mel's arm to stop her. She caught Lily's eye, and Bella nodded, Lily rushed back to the compartment to get the boys.

"Mel. Stop it." Bella ordered, holding her arm to stop her from strangling Malfoy. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Bella glanced behind her, and nearly sagged in relief Remus, Sirius and James were behind her glaring at Malfoy.

Bella released her hold on Mel, knowing Remus could stop her more then she could, and walked to Sirius's side.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, and glared at Malfoy. "Geez Malfoy, you had to resort to picking on our girls to get to us?" James started,

"To chicken to do it yourself Malfoy?" Sirius asked, glaring.

Mel watched as the boys defended them and took care of the situation. She didn't want Malfoy to see her cry so she asked Remus if he could take her back to the compartment. He did, and the girls followed. Leaving the boys to tend to Malfoy. Mel curled up in Remus' lap and cried. She knew it was just Malfoy being himself, but it still hurt.

Bella watched as Remus comforted Mel, sadly. She so wanted to go back out and punch Malfoy's lights out, but she knew that Sirius and James could do something, much, much worse. Bella sighed and pulled out one of her books and started reading while she waited for the boys to come back.

Bella looked up, hearing the compartment door open, Sirius and James walked through the door, looking smug.

Bella's eyes narrowed at them, "What did you two do?" Sirius smirked, "Nothing too bad, love." Bella just sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to her book. Sirius sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, Bella smiled and leaned against him, still reading.

Mel was curled up into Remus' side sleeping. after her tears had stopped. She slept for an hour or so before yelling in their compartment woke her up. She whimpered and tucked her head deeper into Remus' side, trying to block out the yelling. She didn't know what was going on, and at that moment she was too emotionally tired to care.

When Bella looked up next, Mel was asleep and Remus was still holding her but had a book charmed so he could read it. Sirius was next to her scribbling in a notebook, James and Lily were playing a game of wizards chess. Bella smiled and started reading again, she was about halfway through her book.

The compartment door opening made Bella look up again, she groaned it was Narcissa.

"You!" She shrieked storming up to Sirius and poking him in chest when he stood up.

"How could you?! You good for nothing blood traitor!" Bella watched as Sirius's eyes darkened, and James got up and stood beside him.

"How could we do what, cousin?" Sirius all but growled,

"You know what!" Narcissa fumed,

"You better be glad that you are out of the house, Cousin. Or we'd do things a lot worse then what you did to my Lucy." The Slytherin seethed, before turning and marching out the door, slamming it behind her.

Mel groaned in relief once the compartment door slammed shut again. She looked up at Remus and saw that he was still reading. Narcissa got on her nerves. She was glad that she had left when she did or she would've summoned all the energy she had to break Narcissa's perfect little nose. She didn't need any more reason to than that she was in a relationship with Malfoy. She was so angry with him. She knew she shouldn't have let it get to her, but she couldn't seem to help it.

* * *

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts, and soon they were in the warm Great Hall. When the food appeared, two vials appeared beside Bella's plate. She wrinkled her nose and stared at them like they were the most terrible thing on earth.

Mel looked at her pointedly. "You know you have to, Hun." Bella glared at her, but downed them quickly before making a face. Mel laughed and rolled her eyes before turning to talk to Lily. Sirius rose an eyebrow at the three of them, but left it alone for now. After they finished they're breakfast, they started on their way to Charms.

Once they were seated Flitwick started on the class. "Okay kids. This time we're going to learn a mild tracking charm. Just flick you wand in a circle, and say "Ut Semita." You're feather will glow blue if it works." He lectured.

Bella looked at her feather and pointed her wand at it, flicking it in a circle she said the spell, and it glowed a light blue.

"A little more power Ms. Holloway." Mel snickered softly as Bella's feather turned light blue, before turning to her own feather and having it turn blue.

Mel rolled her eyes when Sirius grumbled that it wasn't fair that she got her feather to turn blue. "You sound so juvenile, Sirius." Mel whispered over to him. Bella glared mildly at Mel, and tried it again, causing it to turn blue. She stuck her tongue out at Mel and turned to help Sirius. Lily smirked and did the charm and her feather turned blue.

She smiled, "Good job Miss Evans!" Flitwick praised. They were walking down the corridor on the way to DADA class, which was one of the classes that the Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins. Lily, of course, was talking about how excited she was to get back to class. Everyone rolled their eyes at her, while Mel and Bella groaned.

"How is she this excited? I would rather Winter Break all year long." Bella muttered to Mel and Sirius, as Remus joined in on Lily's 'School-work-is-exciting' rant.

Sirius rose an eyebrow, "Hey Garret, are you sure you're Moony's girlfriend?"

"Oh Padfoot, Sometimes I wonder." Remus playfully glared at her and she giggled. They arrived at the DADA classroom, and as they walked in, the snakes sneered at them, Snape in particular. The boys glared at them, and paired off in a Boy-Girl seating. Bella shared a glance with Mel and they both rolled their eyes. The boys were so protective sometimes. Mel grumbled half heartedly as Remus wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Honey, they can't do anything to me while we're in class." she heard Bella snickering behind her and she turned to glare at her, but Remus held on tighter.

"Yes, I know, but that won't stop me from trying to protect you." Mel rolled her eyes but smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Sirius rolled his eyes, _'Way to be obvious Moony.'_ He thought, smiling at Bella, even though she was glaring half heartedly at him.

* * *

"Alright class. As you know we're going over Counter- Curses." Mr. Foiles said, walking into the class.

"Now, who knows the spell Incanto poich‚ il mente?" He asked, no one raised their hand but by some of the looks on the Slytherin's faces, some of them knew.

"No one? Okay, well it translates roughly into 'Enchantment for the mind.' This is supposedly the spell that the imperious curse is derived from. Since it is a weaker form of the Forbidden Curse, it's easier to break through, and it will wear off giving the person the curse is cast on time to escape. Unlike the forbidden one, which takes its Castor to be killed before it wears off." He said walking up to the blackboard and writing this up with his wand.

"Now the best way, as some of you know," His eyes flicked to Sirius for a split second, "is to become an Occlumens. However since this is a weaker curse, it as you should be able to figure out, has two counter curses." He said, before enlarging the blackboard. "Now the first one is to cast before you get the Enchantment curse placed on you. It wears off every month however. This counter curse is 'Protezione poich‚ il mente' Protection for the mind. The second way is to have someone, who recognizes what spell it is, is to cast. 'Chiaro loro mente' Clear their mind."

He turned to the class, "Any questions?" Celia Stanford raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Stanford?"

"What are the symptoms of the Enchantment curse?" She asked in a small voice,

"Ahh, brilliant question. That ladies, and gents, is your homework. Due Thursday, dismissed!" He said.

Mel grumbled, she really didn't want to learn all of that today. The last thing she needed was an angry Malfoy coming after them with the newly learned curse. Maybe she wasn't so frustrated about the boys being protective after all. Lily was going on and on about how studying is a great way to spend one's evenings. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "Honestly, Lils. Studying is great and all, but we do need to have fun." Bella said exasperated.

Lily blushed, "Alright, alright. New topic, Valentines is coming up." The boys groaned. Mel rolled her eyes at the mention of Valentines day, but didn't make a sound. She didn't see what all the fuss was about. All the girls in Gryffindor tower were constantly talking about who was going to get what or who'd be alone for Valentines day. She was perfectly happy with being with Remus, if he wanted to get her something, then that was one thing, but she wasn't going to freak out if he didn't.

Bella smiled slightly at the mention of the holiday. This would be her first Valentines day, with an actual boyfriend. "Hopefully their wont be a ball this year." Bella said pulling a face. She hated dancing.

"No, but there is a special Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, so we can buy our gifts." Lily said, as they all walked down to the Dungeons, they had potions with the Hufflepuff.

Mel smiled at her friends as they went on talking about Valentines day and the trip to Hogsmeade the next day. So maybe it wasn't her favorite holiday, but she'd make the best of it. If Malfoy pulls anything tomorrow she might be forced to hurt him again. And this time she'd really enjoy it. She laughed when she realized what she said, '_Merlin's beard! I'm starting to THINK like them, too.'_

Bella and the others looked at Mel strangely

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked as they sat down. Slughorn wasn't in the room yet, so the Marauders, got out their potion supplies.

Mel looked at her, "I'll tell you after class." As soon as she said that Slughorn appeared.

"Hello Class." Slughorn said, "As you are no doubt aware of Valentines Day is right around the corner, so to get into the spirit, we are going to brew an antidote love potion. This will of course use, crushed frozen Ashwinder Eggs. The other ingredients will be found in your book, page three-forty-seven. Now this will cure most love potions accept Amortentia. But that will be covered later. Now off you go to work."

Bella rolled her eyes, Slughorn was known to teach like this, she flipped open her book, and started reading the ingredients getting them out of her potions kit.

Mel hated Slughorn's teaching style. She absolutely without a doubt hated it. She struggled with the class as it was, and he was no help. She followed the directions as best as she could, but Mel being herself somehow managed to have it blow up in her face. Bella was smirking at her from across the table as she almost perfectly made the potion.

Bella smirked at Mel as she watched Mel blow up her potion again. She wasn't the best, like Lily, but she was in the top ten. 'Need help?' Bella mouthed to Mel, as she stirred her own potion. Mel scowled, but nodded at Bella. She hated that she had good marks in every class except for potions class.

Bella chuckled silently, continuing smirking. She walked over to Mel's side and started correcting her potion, before showing Mel how to do it.

"20 points to Gryffindor, Ms. Holloway, for helping a fellow student!" Slughorn praised. Bella blushed and looked down as she finished helping Mel and returned to her own side.

After about a half hour, they were dismissed, their homework was to find all the potions this antidote was made for. Bella turned to Mel as they were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. "So? What were you laughing about?" She asked,

Mel rolled her eyes, "Jus how I'm thinking like you idiots." She chuckled. Bella pouted, mock sad.

"Oh so we're idiots now." She sniffed, Mel laughed, "Oh you know I love you." Bella smirked at her, before they all sat down at the Gryffindor Table and started piling on the food on their plates.

* * *

Bella sighed after a long day of classes, the Marauders were in their HQ. It was of course, after curfew.

"C'mon, Bells. We need you're help with this potion." James said from the potion side of the HQ. Bella sighed and pulled herself off the couch she was laying on, and walked over. She read through what James and Peter had written in the Marauder's handbook.

"You need to add sliced Doxy Eggs, and add a bit of beautifying potion. Don't forget the Ashwinder Eggs." She said before going back and sitting on the couch. Mel and Remus were in the Target Practice area of the headquarters, Lily and Sirius were in the spell testing area, testing the spell they would be using on the prank.

"Are you sure we wont get caught?" Lily asked everyone,

Mel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Relax Lils."

Bella nodded along with Mel, "Seriously Lils. We're with the boys, they hardly get caught!" Bella regretted this as soon as she said it, as the boys looked positively smug.

Mel groaned, "Nice one Bells." Bella blushed slightly, but said nothing.

Lily gasped looking at the clock, "We have to go, its past midnight!" She said, hurriedly casting a preservation charm on the potion. The others agreed and they all squished under the invisibility cloak, and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. James took the cloak off and hid it under his shirt, before grabbing Lily and kissing her goodnight.

Sirius hugged Bella, "Want to be my date for Hogsmeade love?" Bella pretended to think about it. When she saw Sirius starting to squirm, she answered, "Sure." She said, sounding amused. Sirius smiled down at her and kissed her lightly, before they both went up to bed.

Remus smiled at Mel, "Do I even need to ask?" He chuckled,

Mel laughed, "Nope. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up and literary bounced over to her roommates' beds and started waking up them up.

Bella glared up at Lily. "Lils." She growled, Lily ignored 'The look'

"C'mon Bella! Its Hogsmeade today!" She chirped, shaking Mel.

Mel sat up and glared at Lily, before turning to Bella and nodded. Both of them took their pillows and chucked them at Lily, Lily shrieked and ducked, before straightening up and glaring at both of them. Lily huffed and turned and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Bella exhaled loudly through her nose. She kicked off the comforter and grumpily got ready for the day, Mel doing the same a few minutes later.

The three of them walked, or stumbled in Bella's case down the stairs. The boys were already downstairs, but Remus was the only one all the way awake. James was sprawled out on the couch, with an arm over his eyes, and his glasses in this other hand which was lightly treading on the floor.

Sirius was on the floor in front of the fireplace, stretched out, he was snoring lightly and he was covering his eyes with his forearm.

Bella immediately walked over and laid down beside Sirius, laying her head on his chest. Sirius immediately shifted to make room for her, and wrap an arm around her. Mel walked over and collapsed into a chair. Lily sighed irritated, at the laziness of it all.

Lily walked over to the side of the couch and knelt down, and gently took James's hand off his face, and kissed him lightly, when she felt him respond she pulled away. James's eyes fluttered open and looked at her.

"Morning Lils." He yawned putting his glasses on. "Morning. Now maybe you can help us wake these lazy bums up." James got a mischievous grin on his face and stood up, and stood over Sirius and Bella. He took out his wand and was about to say a spell, when Sirius's eye cracked open.

"Prongs. If you wake her up. I will kill you." James backed up a little. "We'll meet you at the three broomsticks." He said, knowing Sirius would go through with his threat.

Bella moaned a little burying her head into Sirius's chest, blocking out the sunlight. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, she felt Sirius's chest shaking, so she lifted her head and cracked an eye open. He was grinning at her chuckling silently.

"Good Morning sunshine." He teased. Bella grunted and fumbled for her watch. What she saw made her eyes pop open.

"Its nine o clock!" She shrieked, lifting herself up with the help of the couch.

"We're so late!" She continued running over to a mirror and flattening her hair and straightening her clothes. Sirius came up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"Calm down Bells. You're forgetting, who your boyfriend is." Bella chuckled,

"Okay, Boyfriend, lets get down to breakfast, shall we? The others are hopefully still there." She said pulling him out the portrait hole. Bella was right, when they entered the Great Hall, wincing at the bright pink hearts on the wall, the other Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating and laughing. James looked up as Bella and Sirius approached,

"Morning Sunshine!" Bella glared at him half heartedly, "Shut up Prongs." She said sitting down between Mel and Sirius.

* * *

All to soon after Bella started eating, they were walking to Hogsmeade.

"We'll meet you at Honeydukes at noon." Lily said sternly, as if she had already planned this all out.

"Wait, what?" Mel asked sharply, she knew nothing of this, and Bella was just confused.

"Well, Melinda, we cant buy their gifts, with them present, can we?" Lily snapped, Bella and Mel looked at each other, eyes wide, Lily rarely snapped at them. "Right." Mel said before Bella could snap right back at her. They split up, and were now in one of the stores, looking at things.

Lily and Mel were waiting for Bella to pick her gift for Sirius. "C'mon Bells, whatever you get him, it will be perfect." Bella sighed, and grabbing the thing she was debating over and bought it. Lily gasped,

"We need to get to Honeydukes!" She said hurrying out of the store, Bella and Mel sighed and ran after her.

They ran into the popular chocolate store out of breath, "Man…Lils…is….a…runner." Mel panted, Bella could only nod in agreement, as she was busy slumped against a wall, catching her breath.

"Well, Well, If it isn't Black's slut of a girlfriend." She heard a voice sneer, Bella looked up, Snape. She glared at him, and opened her mouth to snap at him, but a voice beat him to it. "Wow, Snivellus, being Malfoy's lapdog, now are we?" Bella looked behind Snape and it was James and Sirius glaring at him.

Snape just glared at him, but realized where they were and backed off. Sirius walked over to Bella and wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean against him. He frowned noticing how tired she was,

"Oi! Evans! What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!" He demanded, Lily just shrugged. Sirius grumbled under his breath as he helped Bella to the table and let her sit on his lap. Bella inwardly shrugged, thinking it was his new favorite position.

She relaxed against Sirius, letting the conversation around her drown her into a dose. The next thing Bella knew was she was in the common room, with Sirius shaking her awake. "'irius?" Bella muttered, her voice thick with sleep. Sirius smiled down at her,

"Hey babe. Its time for dinner." He said sticking out his hand, Bella nodded and grabbed onto his hand and allowed him to pull her into a sitting position, before they walked hand in hand, to the Great Hall.

"Are you alright Bells?" Sirius asked her as he watched her only pick at her food.

"I'm okay, Just didn't get enough sleep last night." She smiled weakly at him. He nodded not quite convinced.

"Okay, if your sure." Bella nodded before going back to playing with her food. Bella turned to Mel after a while,

"I'm gonna go back up to bed. Good night." She said, before getting up and kissing Sirius on the cheek, going up to bed.

* * *

**Thanks to HP Lexicon and online translations for the spells and potion stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're back! Our surgeries went well, but i'm stuck in the cast for 3 more weeks. Ah Well at least its purple. This is a second to last chapter so...the next one will be on our joint account. Our LJ has a link to it. **

* * *

Bella growled, feeling Lily shake her, "Go. Away." She bit out, Lily laughed, "Easy Neko." Bella lifted her head and glared at Lily, but got out of bed, and began robotically putting on her uniform, and putting her hair into a pony tail. Just as she started walking to get to her shoes her feet slipped out from under her, she gasped and closed her eyes. When she hit the floor she bit her lip against the pain. "Argh." Mel was sitting on the bed watching Lily try and wake up Bella. She winced when Bella slipped and fell. "You okay?" She asked her quietly, leaning down to help her up.

Bella nodded, but got up on her own, she honestly hated when people helped her. She walked over and grabbed her shoes acting like nothing happened. She hated when people worried over her. Mel growled under her breath and rolled her eyes. She got up off the floor and resumed getting ready for the day, heading down to the common room as soon as she was done Bella walked down stairs and was surprised to see the boys up. Bella walked over and plopped down on Sirius's lap, and leaned back and rested her head on his on his shoulder. Sirius kissed the side of her head.

"Morning love." Bella half smiled at him, "Morning." Mel was sitting with Remus, talking quietly about this and that. Remus told her that he was going down to the great hall for his coffee and Mel giggled quietly, following him. Sirius and Bella walked into the Great Hall, hand and hand, ignoring the stares they were still getting. Bella slid onto the bench at the Gryffindor table, and Sirius after her. They started eating; Bella, Lily and Mel didn't realize the Marauders staring at the snakes table, with anticipation. Seconds later a popping noise was heard, Bella turned to where the noise came from and then promptly started laughing. The Slytherins where painted green from head to toe, and their robes had been spelled to have glittering, sparkling shamrocks on them. Mel and Bella were laughing and couldn't seem to stop.

Mel playfully scolded the Marauders before laughing harder. St. Patrick's Day was a huge holiday for her and her family. They were Irish, but her parents moved from Ireland when they first got married. She was wearing green shamrock earrings and her shamrock and Celtic knot necklaces around her neck.

Bella leaned against Sirius laughing. She may not be Irish, but she was half British, and it was a big celebration in Britain as well. Sirius grinned down at her laughing.

"That was great Mr. Padfoot " Mel smiled at Remus and squeezed his hand. "That was amazing, Remus."

McGonagall glared down at the Marauders, her lips pressed into a thin line. However before she could do anything, Dumbledore stood up, "Now that the holiday celebration has just begun, I must insist. You all go to class." He said.

Bella was still giggling as they left the Hall to History of Magic. "Did you see Malfoy's face? Apparently he doesn't think very highly of our holiday, does he?" Mel asked the Marauders on the way to class.

"That's because, he's half French, half artic. The Malfoy's just like to think their British, because they moved here when Lucy was six." Sirius said, while James nodded in agreement. Bella made a face at being of the same nationality as Malfoy. Mel started laughing at the idea of Bella and Malfoy being the same nationality.

Bella glared at Mel, "Humph." Sirius chuckled and rubbed Bella's shoulders as they walked into the History of Magic class room, and got into their seats. Professor Binn's, after everyone was in their seats started to lecture about the Founders and their Legacies. Bella immediately started nodding off, as did Sirius, and James. Mel sat in class doodling at over her parchment instead of paying attention to Professor Binn's. Remus looked over at her 'notes' and rolled his eyes when he saw that her notes consisted of lightning bolts pointed towards Malfoy and Narcissa.

After the classes were over, Lily and Remus woke the others up to go to Herbology. Bella sighed thinking of how cold it was going to be. She muttered under her breath as she buttoned up her coat. Sirius walked with his arm around Bella down the trail to the greenhouse. Mel walked with Remus on the way to Herbology, listening to the Marauders discuss their Saint Patrick's Day pranks. Bella was grumbling about the cold and how much she hates it.

Bella smiled as they entered the greenhouse, as it was warmer then outside. She paired with Lily as Sirius paired with James and began doing the assignment Professor Sprout assigned. Soon they were again back in the common room for free period. Bella was lounging on the couch, while Sirius was sitting against the couch, in front of her. She smirked as she saw some of the younger and older Gryffindor girls glaring at her and swooning at Sirius. Bella's smirk grew as she sat up and bent down and kissed Sirius, Sirius looked up at her confused, after she pulled away,

"What was that for?" Bella only smiled, "No reason." Sirius shrugged and went back to talking to James about the upcoming Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw.

Mel and the girls walked into their dorm room during afternoon break trying to figure out what they were going to do as their Saint Patrick's Day prank. Bella sighed lying on her back on her bed, listening to Mel and Lily bicker. She growled, sounding very much like her Animagus form, and turned over onto her stomach, and rested her chin on her hand.

"What about Rouge Angels?" Bella said slightly bored, of their bickering.

Mel and Lily stopped fighting to turn to Bella "That's the one!" They said simultaneously, pointing at her as they said it. Bella quirked an eyebrow at them and rolled her eyes at their antics. "So... What are we gonna do as our prank for St. Patty's day, my dears?" Mel asked as she jumped up onto Bella's bed.

"Oomph!" Bella grunted as she had to move a little, "Turn Snape into a lepercaun?" She suggested. Mel grinned, "That would me sweet. Green or orange?" she asked the other two.

"....An orange lepercaun?" they asked her. Bella eyes widen at what Mel said. "Oh, bloody hell." she muttered hiding her face in her hands.

"Who gave her chocolate?!" She whined to Lily. "Remus probably." Lily said frowning at Mel who was humming to herself. Mel had a slight problem with sugar, even the slightest bit made her a bit mental. Bella sighed "Make sure she doesn't go 'flying' like last time." She muttered to Lily waving her hand dismissively, storming down to common room.

"REMUS!" Bella screamed, the whole common room froze, they knew when Bella screamed, and there was an issue. Sirius and James looked at her with wide eyes; Peter squeaked and hides behind Sirius. Remus turned and looked at her nervously,

"Yes, Bella?" He asked. Bella growled and marched up to him.

"You gave her chocolate!" She yelled. Remus looked up at her nervously.

"Yeah I did. Is that bad?" He asked Bella. She nodded.

"Oh... What does it do to her?" Bella sighed as she rubbed the side of her face.

"Sugar in general is not something you want Mel to have. She becomes a mental case. The last time she tried to go "flying"." Sirius and James, remembering the incident started laughing as Remus continued to look completely lost in the conversation.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Honestly, how are you competing with the Claws for top student." She muttered,

"She tried to go flying. Without a broom." She deadpanned. Remus's eyes went wide.

"She what?!" he managed. Bella nodded. "Your girl's a loon, mate." Sirius supplied. Remus groaned,

"So no more sweets then, yeah?" he said. Bella growled and marched off. "That means yes." Sirius supplied again. Remus smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah, got that part. Thanks." The first Bella heard when she entered the dorm was, "NO MEL, YOU CANT MAKE THE CAT GO FLYING!" Lily shrieked, trying to get their cat Snowbell, back from Mel's grasp, as she trying to throw it out the window. Bella growled and walked over and helped Lily get the cat out of Mel's mental hands. After 20 minutes the sugar started to wear off and Mel started to calm down. The girls sighed in relief when Mel passed out on her bed, as usual when she had been given anything sweet.

Bella grabbed Snowbell and walked down to the common room, plopping herself down beside Sirius, glaring at Remus. Lily just growled at Remus before sitting on James's lap.

"James...I don't want to take care of her, when her coma wears off and she has a hang over." Lily whined Bella made a noise of agreement,

"She's worse then you two." Bella muttered snuggling into Sirius's side, wore out. Mel woke up from her sugar induced stupor with a pounding headache. She stumbled downstairs to the common room where she glared at everyone and curled up at Remus's side.

"Remus, I love you, but don't let me do that again." Snowbell hissed at Mel as she sat down and cuddled into Bella's lap, Bella absent mindly stroked the cat. She was leaning against Sirius half asleep, from dealing with Mel. Lily was already sleeping, her head on James's shoulder. Mel sighed. She was tired, and she felt like someone hit her in the head with a hammer. Remus were talking to the guys about what that afternoon entitled, but she didn't want to listen, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next afternoon, after classes were let out, Mel, Bella and Lily were in their dorm, Bella was standing over a potion's cauldron, making the potion, Lily and Mel was going over the spell work. "So, you're timing the potion and spell together right?" Bella asked the others.

Mel and Lily nodded at her, as they worked on the spell work, revising little things here and there. Later that night they snuck down to the kitchens and convinced one of the house elves named Violet to put the potion in the Slytherin's food. That next morning, the girls could barley contain their excitement and nervousness as they rushed down to the common room, shocking the hell out of the Marauders. Mel was giggling as she and the girls walked down to the great hall with boyfriends in tow.

She couldn't wait to see the mass chaos they will ensue among the Slytherins.

"Alright, what the Bloody hell is up with you three?" Sirius burst, Bella just smiled at him,

"You'll see at breakfast love." She said pecking him on the cheek. The girls shared a glance as the group walked into the Hall and sat down.

Mel grinned at the girls as they settled down to eat. Remus was watching her with curiosity and amusement as she glanced over at the Slytherin table and smirked at the girls, amusement and excitement showed on her face. Bella groaned, Mel really needed to work on the whole masking her emotions thing, or they were gonna get caught.

Bella hurriedly wrote something on the napkin and shoved it to Bella. _'Calm down. You're gonna get us caught, think of something else.' _

Mel stuck her tongue out at Bella, but turned to her coffee and started to serve herself breakfast. Bella ate but kept her eye on the Slytherins, just as breakfast was ending there was a shriek was heard from the Snake table. Everyone turned and promptly started laughing, the girls had been turned into Leprechauns, while the boys were heard declaring their love for one another. Purple and red writing appeared above the table. _'This has been brought to you by, The Rouge Angels, beware, we are worse then the Marauders.' _

Remus, Sirius and James all looked around the Great Hall looking for these "Rouge Angels". Mel giggled and when Sirius and Remus turned to look at her she started laughing even harder. Bella kicked Mel under the table and Lily waved her wand under the table, muttering 'slienco' under her breath, quiet enough for the boys not to hear.

Bella looked curious and watched the crowd with everyone else, as not to raise suspicion. Mel sighed and glared at Lily, she did not just do that. Mel rolled her eyes, and turned to watch everything unfold. Lily raised an eyebrow as if daring Mel to do something. The teachers finally got the students attention.

"Professor Slughorn, if you would escort you're students back to their common room, we shall get this...prank fixed as soon as possible. Everyone else, do as you please, until we can resume classes." Dumbledore said, dismissing everyone.

Bella smirked triumphantly as the two groups walked out, to the clock tower courtyard. Bella walked over and hopped up and sat on the wall, under one of the arches in the courtyard, while Sirius stood against the stone wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and one ankle crossed over the other, while the others spread out.

"I wonder who the Rouge Angel's are." James wondered.

Mel grumbled, but sat down on the ground, picking up a stone and tossing it at the opposite wall. Lily still hadn't removed the spell that was preventing her from speaking, and she was glaring daggers at her. Remus sat down next to Mel and started talking to her. She looked at him and blinked before silently yelling that she couldn't speak.

Bella rolled her eyes and removed the spell on Mel, and took out a book to start reading. Mel stuck her tongue out at Bella before talking to Remus about this and that.

Sirius was poking at Bella while she read, causing her to grab the offending finger and twisting it until he yelped in pain. "Belllla, that hurt!" he complained. Mel laughed as she watched them bicker back and forth.

"Well if you let me read in piece, it wouldn't hurt." Bella stated flatly.

"But then, I'd have no fun." Bella sighed irritated,

"Go play with James." She ordered.

"But Bella-la, I don't want to play with James, he bites people." Sirius responded playfully. James, overhearing this continued on

"HEY! I don't bite....Hard." Everyone cracked up and when it started to rain they ran inside the castle.

Remus had already made plans with his parents that he could stay part of the upcoming summer break with James and Sirius at Godric's Hollow.

Bella sighed, and put her book in her bag. "Fine then you can carry me." She said as it started to rain, Sirius playfully groaned and let Bella jump on his back. The group ran into the castle, and to their common room, where they all discussed getting together for the summer.

While the others talked Sirius pulled Bella aside, "Hey Bells...um... my parents are having a party in mid July....and I was wondering if you would come...but I know this is a stretch, but you'd need to dress formally."

Bella's eyes widen, "As in a dress?" She spat the word out like it made a bad taste in her mouth. Sirius nodded quickly, and added. "I'd really like it if you would come, so I don't have to be alone with my cousins." Bella sighed and looked up, and saw Sirius's grey eyes pleading with her, she muttered under her breath, those eyes were her undoing.

"Fine, I'll go." Sirius grinned and whooped and scooped Bella into a hug spinning her around once.

* * *

**Review please? ~ Kit**


	12. Chapter 12

Mel was glad school was coming to an end. She and Bella would be going home. Bella's family was now her family.

They would be leaving in a couple days and everything at school was dying down. Remus would be staying with James and Sirius for the first part of summer break and Lily would be over at Bella and Mel's. Bella waved a hand in front of Mel's face she was staring out their dorm window for nothing. "

Melly? C'mon, we got to finish packing the leaving feast is in a while." Mel shook herself out of her stupor and went back to packing with Bella.

"Belly? Do you think that if I asked your mom she'd adopt me?" Bella looked over at her and smiled, "

I think that could be arranged, but we'll talk with her when we get home." Bella shut her trunk and shut the clasps.

"See you in the Great Hall!" Bella called, leaving the dorm and down to the Great Hall. She sat down next the boys and Lily and smiled at Sirius kissing him on the cheek. She hadn't told anyone about him asking her to his family's ball.

Remus looked up to see Bella, but Mel was not in sight.

"Still packing?" Bella nodded at him.

"She should be done soon...Speak of the devil." She said as Mel came running into the Great Hall. Kissing Remus, she sat down next to him.

Bella snorted quietly, and returned to attacking her plate like Sirius.

Soon after Dumbledore, stood up. "Well, the time of year has come again. For our, graduates, I wish you well in all you do. For our returns, I hope you have a grand summer. Now as you all know, the carriages leave at 10:30am, so have everything packed by 10am." He ordered before dismissing everyone.

The group returned to the common room, sitting together enjoying their last night at Hogwarts. One of the seventh years got some butterbeer, and they were all drinking it. "Here's to being 5th years." James said raising his bottle. They all raised their bottles and tipped them back as they toasted them being a year older (and for some wiser).

Mel yawned and announced that she was going to bed. Kissing Remus on the cheek and bidding goodnight to her friends she headed up to her dorm. Bella stayed up with the rest, drinking until late in the night, of course the Butterbeer didn't get them drunk, but it gave them all sugar hangovers. Bella and Lily stumbled up to bed around 3am, while the boys stayed up later.

Mel woke up the next morning at six. She quietly put her clothes on and grabbed her book and bag before heading down to breakfast. She knew she'd be the only one up yet, because everyone else had stayed up. After finishing her toast and coffee she went outside to watch the sunrise over the lake. After doing so she opened her book and started to read.

Bella and Lily growled at Mel when she came in at nine-thirty and pulled the curtains open letting the sun blare.

"Melinda. Shut the damn curtains." Bella growled shoving a pillow over her head, while Lily just grunted something.

"Not my fault you two stayed up until that late. I've been up since six. Don't drink at much of that butterbeer next time and you'll be fine." She said to them. Lily stuck her head up and glared at her,

"Why are you doing this to me, Mel? I thought you loved me."

Mel laughed,

"Oh, but I do. That's why I woke you up. You're lucky, the boys wanted to use dung bombs to wake you up." Bella bolt up right and jumped out of bed and grabbed the track suit Mel held out for her and threw her bed head into a ponytail and stormed downstairs and marching up to Sirius. She glared at him and crossed her arms. Mel handed Lily her track suit and waited for her at the top of the stairs. They heard a very tired Bella yelling at Sirius down in the busy common room. Lily stormed downstairs in pursuit of murdering James for even thinking of using dungbombs.

Mel laughed at them, they were being completely mental, but they also only had a few hours of sleep and weren't functioning properly. Bella ignored Sirius as they boarded the train, content to sit in their compartment and sleep. Mel rolled her eyes, and snuggled up against Remus's side as she continued to read her book.

"Belllllaaa, c'mon!" Sirius whined, Bella just glared at him, and closed her eyes. Mel rolled her eyes at Bella's childishness. She yawned, curling up into Remus's side, she fell asleep.

Bella sighed, and looked at Sirius and melted, she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek,

"Fine, you're forgiven." When they finally reached the platform Remus woke up his sleeping girlfriend. "Mel honey, it's time to wake up, we're in London." Mel sat up quickly. "Home?" she said and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, Home." He told her as Bella grabbed Mel's arm, pulling her towards the door of the compartment. After a long goodbye to the others, Bella, Mel and Grace went via floo to Bella's house, where Bella and Mel started unpacking while telling everyone about their year.

* * *

And yes, we do know that we suck at writing while we're high on Sugar or medicine. The next stories in the series will be on our joint account, RougeAngels. We still need a Lily you guys!~Kit


End file.
